les descendants
by cilandra
Summary: Et si à l'insu de tous Voldemort avait eu une fille ? Que celle-ci se retrouve à Poudlard en même temps que les enfants du trio d'or ? Qu'ils se lient d'amitié ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut donner quand la vérité est sue ? Si vous voulez le savoir venez voir !
1. prologue

_Voici le prologue de ma première histoire. en espérant qu'elle vous plaira (pour cela laissés des commentaires^^)._

_Bien sur rien de m'appartient, tout est a J. (à part certain personnage que vous découvrirez^^)_

_De plus un grand merci à ma Bêta Morgane Valdez qui fait un travaille magnifique^^_

_Bonne lecture^^_

PROLOGUE:

Il montait les escaliers rapidement. Ce n'était pas normale que la directrice l'appelle ainsi avant la rentrée. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il arrivait devant les fameuses gargouilles, ces gargouilles qui lui apportait de nombreux souvenir de son adolescence. Il annonçât le mot de passe ''langue sucrée'', et la gargouille tournas en lui souriant. Il monta les escaliers, et au moment ou il voulait entrer dans le bureau il entendit une conversation des plus étranges:

'' Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites Severus ? Pourquoi nous informer seulement maintenant?

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il mettrais réellement cette magie en pratique.

Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il faut agir Minerva.

C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Mr Londubat de venir et je crois qu'il est devant la porte.''

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher, il tapa à la porte et entra. Cette salle qu'il avait rarement vu durant ces études mais qui maintenant lui était familière. Elle était bien ordonné, mais avait gardé les mêmes matériaux que pendant l'exercice des anciens directeurs. En parlant d'eux, tous étaient réveillé malgré l'heure tardive. Il décida de ne pas regardé dans la direction de l'ancien directeur, celui même qui lui faisait une peur bleue, qui le terrorisait, mais qui avait été, il devait le reconnaître, fabuleux durant la grande bataille, il avait toujours été fort sans jamais le revendique. Malgré tout sa présence dans ce tableau lui faisait toujours aussi peur.

Le professeur McGonagall lui sourit et lui dit: '' Neville, je vous est demandé aujourd'hui car nous pensons que cette année, nous aurons des problèmes supplémentaires. Une de nos nouvelle élève vie dans un orphelinat, il nous faut donc quelqu'un pour aller la chercher. Généralement, vue votre jeune insertions dans notre école en temps que professeur, je ne vous recommanderais pas pour cela, mais cette élève est spécial et, en accord avec le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue, nous vous pensons le plus apte à aller la chercher.

Qu'est-ce que cette jeune fille à de si spécial pour avoir besoin de m'appeler maintenant?

Regardez son nom.''

Il prit la feuille que lui tendais le professeur et la regarda. Ces fiches étaient utilisé pour connaître l'essentiel sur les nouveaux élèves entrant à Poudlard. Normalement seul le directeur avait le droit de voir ces fiches. Neville, regarda la fiche et resta pétrifié. Cette jeune fille s'appelait... Merope Voldemort Jedusor. Comment c'était possible, le seul Voldemort Jedusor qui est existé dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie avait été tué par Harry Potter. Comment après tant de temps, une jeune fille pouvait descendre de cette homme! Neville regarda le professeur, mais au lieu que se soit elle qui lui réponde se fut le tableau du professeur Rogue:

'' Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, avait compris que seul les horcruxes ne pourrait le sauver. C'est pourquoi il a cherché dans la vielle magie un sort suffisant puissant pour pouvoir devenir immortel. Il a découvert qu'il existait un sort, qui n'avait jamais été pratiqué, celui-ci consistait à prendre une part de la personne qui voulait voir sa vie conservé (dans ce cas un cheveux de Voldemort), et de le mettre, grâce à une potion des plus compliquées, dans le corps d'une jeune femme. Voldemort a essayé de faire cette potion seul mais certains passages avaient besoin qu'il ai la tête plongée dans la potion et qu'en même temps il la mélange. Chose impossible pour une même personne. C'est pourquoi il a fait appelle à moi. Je ne sais pas à quel femme fut donné la potion, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne la donna à aucunes Mangemorts, il n'aimait déjà pas que je sois au courant. Néanmoins, cela ne change pas que cette personne n'as pas du suivre les indications car sinon le sort aurait attendu seulement deux ans pour faire effet et cette jeune fille aurait du naître il y a bien longtemps. En fait elle aurait du avoir votre âge, Mr Londubat.

Mon âge? Comment cela?

Voldemort a commencé cette potion peu de temps après avoir compris que Dumbledore cherchait à trouver son secret, et que l'ordre du Phénix ne recrute vos parents et ceux de Potter. Donc normalement, d'aprés la date à laquelle la potion à été terminée, cette jeune fille devrait avoir votre âge. Mais Voldemort a dû garder cette potion plus longtemps pour lui seul.

Malheureusement, cela n'explique pas pourquoi cette jeune fille est née uniquement maintenant?

Non effectivement.

C'est pourquoi, intervint le professeur McGonagall, nous vous avons appelé. Nous voulons que vous alliez la chercher, pour lui expliquer comment marche notre monde, que vous l'accompagnez dans ces premières démarches et surtout que vous sachiez si elle est dangereuse ou pas.

Si elle est dangereuse, que ferez vous?

Nous la surveillerons dés son entré à Poudlard.

Bien.'' Neville était pour partir quand il fut interrompu par la voix de Dumbledore:

'' Si vous rencontrez quelqu'un dites lui que cette jeune fille s'appelle Merope Dimpt. Et dites également à cette jeune fille qu'elle doit absolument dire qu'elle s'appelle ainsi dans cette école. Sinon il risque d'y avoir certaines scènes des plus horrible dans l'école.

Bien messieurs.''

Neville sortie du bureau, et resta quelque instants devant la porte. Il finie par descendre, et pour ce calmer il alla s'occuper des plantes au dehors de l'école.

Pendant le chemin, il pensa à se qu'il devait faire. Comment allait-il réagir devant cette jeune fille, cette Merope? Fille de Voldemort, qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents à lui, et pas uniquement. S'il rencontrait au lors de ce chemin Harry, Ron et Hermione? Il serait obliger de leur mentir. Pourtant Harry était celui qui avait le plus souffert de Voldemort. Comment pourrait-il? Et surtout pourquoi lui avait ton demandé de s'occuper de cette enfant? N'y avait-il pas d'autre professeur capable de le faire? Il se posait toute ces questions en s'occupant des dernières plantes qu'il avait réussi à faire pousser. Le professeur Chourave devait passer dans les jours à venir et il était sur qu'elle serait ravis de voir qu'il prenait soins de ses plantes.

La rentrée se déroulerais dans une semaine. Il devait donc avoir le plus de renseignement possible pour ce jour, le 1 septembre. Il finit par monter dans sa chambre prépara des bagages et mit quelque affaires moldus. Il devait avouer que cette affaire ne lui plaisait guère. Mais il se devait d'obéir.

Il transplana et arriva à quelque rue de l'orphelinat. C'est ici que commençait une année des plus étranges, commme ces année ou Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à Poudlard. Mais en fait leur enfant n'entraient-ils pas à Poudlard cette année?


	2. première rencontre

CHAPITRE 1 : Première rencontre.

**PDV : Merope.**

Encore un journée à l'internat. Beaucoup penserait, qu'elle pauvre jeune fille, mais moi je sais que je ne dois rien demander de plus, et je suis bien ici accompagnée de tout ces enfants. Ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à ma _pensée_ qui continu de me dire à chaque fois que je pense ça ''Tu ne dois pas les aimer, ils sont là pour te servir toi la fille du plus grand mage noir''. La directrice m'a accepté alors que je n'avais que trois ans. Depuis je lui suis dévouée. Elle m'a tout donné, et depuis hier, je lui en devait encore plus : elle m'a permis d'aller au collège, alors que j'avais toujours suivis les cours à l'internat ! Ce qui me parut étrange c'est que ma _pensée_ a été folle de joie.

Quand elle me l'a annoncé j'ai eu l'impression que toute ma vie changerait. De plus elle m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui l'un des professeurs de cette école viendrais m'expliquer le déroulement de celle-ci, qui était particulière car j'y resterait dix mois sur douze. Je n'était pas dupe, je savait dans quelle genre d'école j'irai car ma _pensée_ m'avait expliqué que c'était ma chance de prendre sa revanche, pendant je ne sais combien de temps après avoir reçut la lettre. Il était seulement six heures du matin lorsque je me levais ne pouvant plus dormir. Mon père, et oui c'est lui ma pensée, me l'interdisait disant qu'il fallait que je me prépare. Juste le fait de savoir que j'allais pouvoir sortir d'ici, même si je m'y sens bien, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et vivre plein de nouvelles choses qui ne me serait jamais arrivée ici à l'orphelinat. Après avoir fini de rêvasser, j'allais donc dans le salon et y rencontrait Amélia, la seul jeune fille qui travaillait pour l'orphelinat, elle commençait à mettre la table pour les vingt cinq autres jeunes qui vivaient ici. Je décidais donc d'aller dans la cuisine et commençait à préparer le petit déjeuné. Faire la cuisine me permettait de pouvoir réfléchir sans être déranger car c'était mon monde, et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas m'embêter. Tout le monde moins mon père qui me disait que ça ne servait à rien. Finalement au bout de deux heures, j'allais amener tout dans le salon quand Catherina, l'une des seul personnes avec qui je m'entendais bien, vient me prévenir qu'il fallait compter une personnes de plus pour le petit déjeuner car, mon futur professeur était arrivé dans la nuit.

J'étais toute excitée ! J'allais enfin pouvoir connaître les personnes qui m'entoureront pour les années à venir. Je me précipitait dans ma chambre, je la partageait avec Catherina, et me préparait à recevoir mon professeur. J 'allais dans la chambre des plus petits et je les réveillaient. Puis petit à petit tous se réveillèrent et s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, en attendant notre directrice et notre invité d'honneur.

J'avais demandé à tout le monde d'avoir un comportement irréprochable car je ne voulait pas que le professeur juge mal notre école et il pourrait ainsi y inscrire d'autres enfants dans son école. Ça c'était l'espérance de la jeune fille qui ne veut pas croire tout ce qui l'entoure. Ma mère me l'avait dit et mon père me le répète tous les jours. Au moment ou le dernier enfant s'installait, la directrice entra et tout le monde se leva, lui dit bonjour et se rassit. Derrière elle était entrée un homme d'un certain age, joufflu, les cheveux noir, il portait des vêtements mal assortie. Typique de _notre_ monde me dit mon père. De loin je ne pu le voir correctement. Il s'assit à côté de la directrice, juste en face de moi. Je lui fit un sourire et, me reconnaissant sûrement, il fit de grand yeux, étonné. Le repas se passa dans un vacarme insupportable pour des personnes normales, mais le professeur semblait y être habitué. Quand tout le monde eu fini, Amélia se leva, car elle mangeait avec nous, pour débarrasser et je fit de même pour l'aider, quand la directrice demanda à Catherina de le faire à ma place car nous devions parler avec le professeur. Je me levait et les suivit. ''Le moment temps attendu est arrivé, ma vengeance est là'', quand pourrais-je le faire taire.

La directrice nous emmena dans son bureau ou la conversation commençât ainsi :

'' Monsieur, je suis très honoré que votre école choisisse Mérope mais, comme je l'ai dit à votre directrice, cette enfant à très peu d'argent et ne peut payer ses études.

Pour cela Madame ne vous inquiété pas, notre école à mis en place un service d'aide pour les personnes comme Mlle Jedusor.

Bien, sur ce point nous somme tranquille. Maintenant parlons de votre école. J'ai essayer de faire des recherche dessus mais je ne trouve rien. Comment cela ce fait-il ?

Notre école n'aime pas la publicité et nos élèves sont généralement des élèves discrets. Cela dit je dois vous dire que vous avons pour habitude de discuter uniquement avec les élèves de cette école.

Vous voulez dire que, je dois vous confier une enfant qui est sous ma responsabilité sans rien savoir de votre école ?

Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de ne rien savoir effectivement.

Je refuse de...

Madame, si je puis le permettre, tentais-je d'intervenir car je voyait que la situation commençait à partir trop loin, pour une fois j'écoutais à mon père, ou je risquais de ne plus pouvoir partir. J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec le professeur Londubat.

C'est votre choix. Mais prenez bien votre temps pour vous décider, d'accord ?

Bien sur madame. Merci. »

Je me levais et indiquais le chemin au professeur. En traversant le couloir je remarquais que tout le monde nous regardait. Il est vrai que je vais être la première de l'orphelinat à ne pas suivre sa scolarité dans la classe de l'internat. Je le fit entrer dans ma chambre et je remarquais que Catherina était assise sur son lit et regardait quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vus la première fois que je me tournais vers, puis j'eus un pincement au cœur, en reconnaissant le cadeau que nous lui avions offert pour son dernière anniversaire c'est à dire un album photo que nous essayons de le remplir petit à petit. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le regardait maintenant, finalement elle remarqua notre présence et sortie de la chambre. Je m'assis et regardait encore en direction de la porte fermée quand le professeur Londubat commençât à parler :

''- Es-tu proche de cette jeune fille ?

Oui. C'est la seul vrai amie que j'ai ici, et comme on est les deux seul du même age on s'entraide.

Je peux comprendre. Sache que ce que je vais te dire risque de te choquer donc je t'autorise à en parler à la directrice et à cette camarade de chambre mais uniquement si tu es sur qu'elles peuvent garder un secret sinon il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Mais avant il faut bien sur que je demande l'autorisation à la directrice de l'école.

De quel école s'agit-il ?

Cette école est pour les personnes spéciales mais pas pour les fous ne t'inquiète pas.

Comment s'appelle cette école ?

Poudlard. C'est une école de...

Ha ! Vous êtes professeur dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Et voilà je vient de me faire engueuler par mon père pour avoir parler trop vite. En même temps il m'en parle tout le temps j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher.

Co...Co...Comment connaît tu l'existence de cette école ?

He bien c'est ma mère qui m'en a parlé. Dans ce cas vous pouviez parler devant la directrice car elle connaît aussi l'existence de notre monde. Ho non ! Je ne devait pas le dire ! Ma mère m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais révélé que je connaissait l'existence du monde des sorciers ! Et encore moins que la directrice le connaissait. Je suis trop bête ! S'il vous plaît ne dite rien à personne ! Sinon on risque encore d'avoir des problèmes ! A partir de ce moment je décidais de renvoyer mon père pour pas qu'il en sache trop. C'est une technique que ma mère m'a apprise.

Non ne vous inquiétez pas je ne parlerais pas de vous. Mais vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

Ma mère m'as donner ceux-ci pour une certaine Minerva McGonagall.''

Je partie chercher la boite en verre, seul souvenir de ma mère. Je la montrais au professeur Londubat. Il l'ouvrit et regardât les objets qu'elle m'avait confié : une lettre, une clé, et une photo. La photo je l'avait ajouté, c'était la seul photo que j'avais de ma mère et je ne m'en séparait jamais. Le professeur Londubat me regardât et me sourit.

Il reprit la conversation ainsi :

'' - Je dois dire que quand le professeur McGonagall m'a dit de venir vous chercher je ne m'attendait pas le moins du monde à trouver une jeune fille qui était déjà au courant pour notre monde. Néanmoins si je ne m'abuse vous ne connaissez pas tout. Cette petite clé que votre mère vous à laissez est la clé d'un coffre dans la meilleure banque de sorcier, cette lettre a été sellé de manière à ce que seul le professeur McGonagall puisse l'ouvrir. Maintenant mon travail est presque fini n'ayant pas besoins de vous expliquez ce qu'est le monde magique je te donne cette liste fourniture scolaire que tu dois acheter avant le 1 septembre. Ensuite, je vais t'accompagner les acheter parce que tu ne dois pas connaître le chemin de Traverse. Je crois que c'est le plus important. Avez vous des questions ?

Oui une seul. Est-il courant chez les sorcier d'entendre des voix dans leur tête ?

Quoi !

Oui, quand je suis énervée, vexé ou très contente, ou même quand je le renvoie pas dans le coin sombre de ma tête. j'ai comme une autre personne qui me parle dans la tête. En ce moment par exemple elle ne veux pas que je vous dise qu'elle existe. Même enfermer je sentait ce qu'il voulait mais il ne pouvait pas voir et entendre ce que je disais. Ou encore quand vous avez dit votre nom il à dit que vous étiez un traître à votre sang. Et quand nous avons parlé de Poudlard il à éclatée de rire, mais un rire de joie et il as dit qu'il aurait sa revanche.

T'as t-il dit qui il était ?

Non, il m'as juste dit qu'il était mon père mais ma mère m'as toujours dit de ne pas lui faire confiance que mon père était un être maléfique. Et comme vous êtes le premier sorcier que je rencontre depuis mes trois ans, je voulais poser la question. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas courant.

Il serait mieux que vous parliez de cela avec la directrice à votre arrivé. Je vous laisse préparez quelque affaire et je vais parler un peu avec votre directrice pour lui expliquer quelques petites choses.

Très bien. Merci.''

Il sorti et le pendant que je commençais à ranger mes affaires Catherina rentra dans la chambre gênée. Je me tournais vers elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait et je remarquais qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis, elle avait pleurée. Je l'a connaissait et elle était la fille la plus forte qui soit, pour qu'elle pleure c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Je lui sourit et l'invitait à s'asseoir avec moi sur mon lit, peut importai que nous soyons pressé, je ne pouvais la laisser comme ça. Elle vient s'asseoir et me regardât un moment. Au moment ou je m'y attendait le moins elle se mit à parler.

'' - Maintenant que tu vas dans ce collège tu risque de ne plus penser à tes amis de l'orphelinat n'est-ce -pas ?

Bien sur que non ! Bon il est vraie que je ne vais pas penser à Sophia, elle se mit à rire, mais toi ou la directrice je ne pourrait jamais vous oublier. Tu m'entends ! Vous m'avez toute les deux énormément aidée dans les pires moments de ma vie et nous avons toujours été ensemble, alors tu peux me dire pourquoi sa changerait ?

Tu risque de découvrir d'autres personnes mieux que nous, plus riche et qui ont des familles qui peuvent vous accueillir pendant les vacances. Il serait normal que tu finisses par nous oublier.

Que je sache ces personnes peuvent être aussi bien qu'ils le veulent, il ne t'arriveront jamais à la cheville tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ont toujours eu ce qu'ils voulaient et n'ont jamais compris, ou pas encore, que la vie n'est pas simple. Contrairement à toi qui à toujours compter que sur toi, même si la directrice s'occupe bien de nous, ce n'est pas la même chose que de vivre avec des parents.

Mais pourquoi tu serais accepté dans une école externe de celle de l'orphelinat et pas moi ? Pourquoi que toi ?

Je...je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis désolée. Mais je peux déjà te dire que ça concerne ma bizarrerie et que ça vas m'aider à la résoudre. Et ne t'étonne pas si tu reçoit des lettres envoyée par des hiboux.

Elle sourit et je su tout de suite que notre petit mal entendu était réglée. Finalement elle m'aida à faire mes bagages et nous étions entrain parler de ce que nous allions faire quand je reviendrais pour Noël, car il était impossible que je ne revienne pas.

Au bout de dix minutes, ma valise était prête, le professeur vint me chercher et je descendis. Nous devions aller acheter tout ce qui était inscrit sur la liste scolaire. Pour ma part, même en connaissant Londres, je ne voyais pas ou l'on pouvait acheter des baguettes, des chaudrons, des plantes dont les noms ne me disent rien du tout, des robes de sorcier, ou tout autres choses de ce genre. Mon père étant de retour il me dit que tout se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse, ce qui ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Nous sortîmes de l'orphelinat et commençâmes à marcher dans Londres. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été plus simple de prendre une voiture mais le Professeur Londubat n'avais jamais réussit son permis ''moldus''. Finalement au bout de deux heure de marches, mes pied n'en pouvaient plus, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée d'un pub qui ne me disait rien de bon. Avant d'y entrer le professeur Londubat se tourna vers moi et me dit :'' Écoutez, sans que je puisse vous en dire d'avantage, il est préférable que vous ne disiez à personne votre véritable nom. C'est pourquoi la directrice de Poudlard a décidé de vous donner un nom que personne ne connaît. A partir de maintenant vous vous appellerez Merope dimpt. D'accord ?'' Je hochais la tête en signe de compréhension, même si je ne voyais pas ce que pouvait avoir mon nom. Quand à mon père il n'était pas des plus heureux, il voulait que tout le monde ai peur de moi en entendant mon nom.

Nous rentrâmes dans le pub, le barman salua d'un signe de tête le professeur en lui montra un hiboux qui tenait une lettre. Le professeur me dit d'attendre à une table puis il alla chercher le hiboux et la lettre. En revenant il avait le visage inquiet, préoccupé je lui demandais ce qui se passait et il me répondu que sa femme avait quelque soucis avec sa grossesse, et qu'elle le voulait au près d'elle. Je lui proposais de faire mes courses seule mais il répondu qu'il avait un ami qui travaillait à l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers, qu'il allait le contacter et y envoyer sa femme. Le temps qu'il écrive une lettre, et que l'hibou reparte, nous nous avancions dans l'allée derrière le bar. Devant nous se tenait un murs, le professeur Londubat sorti sa baguette et tapa sur une brique, celle-ci se mit à tourner et quand toute les briques se déplacèrent pour laisser un passage, je me trouvai face à l'inconnu. Moi qui croyait que ma mère m'avait raconté tout ce qui pouvait exister sur ce monde, je ne savais plus ou regarder : des hiboux volaient en tout sens, des personnes en robes se baladaient dans l'allée de pavée, des animaux des plus étranges étaient disposés sur des caisses. Le professeur m'invitât à avancer, j'étais tellement émerveillé par tout ce que je voyais que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me précipiter à tout endroit pour voir ce qui si cachait. Puis quand je me calma, le professeur me donnât la liste qui se trouvait avec la lettre de Poudlard. Plus je regardais la liste et plus je me disais que, peut importe la somme d'argent que ma mère m'avait laissée, je ne pourrais jamais acheter toutes les fournitures. Finalement, après avoir vue , plus ou moins ce qu'il me fallait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le plus grand bâtiment qu'il y avait dans la rue, la banque des sorciers Gringootts, gardée par des gobelins, allé savoir ce que c'est, je n'en est aucune idée. Même avec la description faite par mon père, qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire que les gobelins étaient des êtres inférieures, ce qui n'était pas mon avis, mais je ne le précisais pas. Je connaissais trop bien sa colère. Finalement quand nous sommes rentrée je vis enfin à quoi ils ressemblaient. C'était de petites créatures avec des oreilles pointus et de grands ongles. Ils auraient pu être mignon s'ils n'avaient pas cette air suffisant collé au visage. Nous étions dans la banque, qui me semblait être un énorme salon où travaillait de nombreux gobelins, et je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vue personne d'aussi concentrer, qu'eux, quand une personne nous appela dans le silence de la salle personne ne bougeât, et il eu comme un écho. Je me retournas et vis un homme d'une grande taille, qui avait du mal à passer à travers la porte. Il vint à notre rencontre et se tournant vers le professeur Londubat lui parla ainsi :

« Dit moi Neville, tu as reçut l'hibou de Luna ? Elle va vraiment pas bien, tu devrais la rejoindre. Hé mais dit moi qui est cette jolie jeune fille ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vus son visage quelque part ?

Bonjour Hagrid ! Je suis content de te voir. J'aimerais bien pouvoir être au près de Luna mais c'est impossible, je suis en mission pour Poudlard, je dois aider cette jeune fille à préparer sa rentrée.

Ah bon ? Mais ce travaille ne te concerne pas normalement, non ?

Je dirais que cette mission est plus spécial. Malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Bon temps pis. Ah oui ! Au fait, McGonagall m'as dit de te dire que si je te croisais, elle attendais un compte rendus, le plus rapidement possible.

OK merci Hagrid. »

Sur ces faits nous nous séparâmes. Nous sommes allée voir un gobelin, je lui montrais ma clé. Étrangement, le gobelin me regarda avec de grand yeux (en tout cas plus grand que la normal), mais n'as rien précisez. Sentant qu'il était temps, je renvoyais mon père dans son coin, ce qui ne lui fit pas spécialement plaisir mais il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il se battait, et je remarquais que plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait facile.

Finalement, après être passé par un étroit passage, il nous fit monter dans un wagon. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut infinie, surtout pour mon estomac (avec ses virages serrée, ses descendes abyssales, et autres), j'ai bien cru que j'allais rendre mon petits déjeuné. Enfin en descendant, nous partîmes en direction d'une grande salle. Une chaîne pendait au sol, je jetais un regard au professeur Londubat, et il m'indiquât qu'avant, les gobelins élevaient un dragon pour protéger les coffres des vieilles familles sorcier mais que Harry Potter et ses amis l'avaient libéré. Ce qui me parut le plus étrange, était que nous nous dirigions vers ces coffres. Ainsi l'information que ma mère ne voulait pas me donner sur ces origine sorcière, se trouvait dans ce coffre, la première étant qu'elle faisait partie d'une vieille famille de sorcier. D'après le regard du professeur, cette information, lui était également apparus. Mais pourquoi cherchait-il, lui aussi, des informations sur moi ?

Enfin nous arrivâmes devant le coffre. Quand le gobelin l'ouvrit, je découvris une chose qui m'émouvait : la majorité du coffre contenait des documents sur moi : des photos (moldus et sorcière), les lettres et petits mots que je lui envoyais du pensionnat en secret, malheureusement je savais à quelle date ses informations s'arrêtaient. Il y avait également des coffres remplis d'or ainsi que certaines pièces d'or traînant par terre, mais le plus important et ce qui me fit monter les larmes au yeux fut la lettre avec mon nom gravée dessus, de l'écriture de ma mère, sur le tabouret au centre de la pièce. Je me dirigeais d'abord vers la lettre et la prie dans mes mains, je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes larmes qui coulait à librement sans que je puissent les arrêter. Au même moment le gobelin dit une chose qui m'étonnât au plus au point : ''Vous êtes bien sa fille, aussi sensible qu'elle. Elle m'avait demandé d'ensorceler cette lettre de sorte que vous seul puissiez la prendre''. Le professeur Londubat et moi nous nous tournâmes vers lui comme un seul homme, afin d'avoir plus d'explication, mais son regard de nouveau dur nous indiquât qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Mon père quand à lui, qui à cause de ma sensibilité était revenu pendant un moment, fulminait à cause de ma mère. Je rangeais soigneusement la lettre dans ma poche de manteau, et me dirigea vers un coffre d'or. Je tentais de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens qui me venais à l'esprit, mais il restait hermétiquement clos. Alors je me tourna vers le gobelin car je savais qu'il connaissait la manière de l'ouvrir. Après tout c'est lui qui s'occupait du coffre de ma mère. Il s'approchât de moi me prit le doigt et le mit sur le coffre, celui-ci s'ouvrit grâce à mon empreinte digital. La présence de sorcellerie et de technologie moldu au même endroit me fit rire car c'était bien le genre de ma mère de ne pas faire de différence entre les deux.

Une fois que j'eus suffisamment d'or nous sortîmes. Nous allions quitter Gringootts quand le gobelin, décidément je ne me souviendrais jamais de son prénom, m'appela à son bureau sous prétexte qu'il voulait me faire signer des papiers seul à seul, mais le professeur et moi n'étions pas dupes, tout le temps de notre remonté des grottes j'avais bien vus que le gobelin voulait me parler. Quand je le suivis dans son bureau il me montra une feuille de papier que je devais effectivement signer. Le temps de ma signature, le gobelin me parla en ses termes : '' Quand vous saurez qui vous êtes, ou plutôt qui est votre père, n'en voulez pas à votre mère. Avant de vous avoir, elle n'avait qu'un rêve, se faire accepter par sa famille, et cette occasion lui a était offerte par votre père. Elle a accepté sans regret, jusqu'au moment ou elle vous êtes née. Elle a voulu tout arrêter mais il était trop tard. Sachez qu'elle vous aimait plus que tout. N'oubliez jamais ça. Et quand vous saurez tout, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder si vous êtes comme votre mère, venez me rendre visite je vous parlerais d'elle.'' Je ne compris qu'une seul chose dans ce qu'il disait, ma mère avait eu peur de mon père et avec raison. Ce qui me conforta dans l'idée de le laisser le plus longtemps possible dans sa cage. Je fini de signer la sortie d'argent, et rejoignit le professeur. Je vis dans son regard qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que le gobelin avait voulu me dire mais, même si je faisais confiance au professeur, je préférais garder pour moi ce qu'il m'avait dit tout comme la lettre de ma mère que je serais fort dans ma poche.

Nous avons continué nos course, et petit à petit j'oubliais ma mésaventure chez Gringootts. Nous avions presque, il ne me manquait plus que mes robes de sorcier et mon animal de compagnie. Nous allions rentrer chez la meilleure vendeuse de robes, selon le professeur, quand quelqu'un nous appela au loin. Je me retournais et vis un groupe de plusieurs personnes s'approcher. Il y avait deux magnifique jeune fille :une au visage angélique avec des cheveux roux, qui tenait le bras de l'autre, qui avait les cheveux châtains. La première paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que la seconde, de plus autant la première mettait en avant les attraits de son visage, autant la seconde préférerais le cacher (une frange qui lui tombe devant les yeux et une coupes carrée qui cache les belles forme de son visage). Derrière elles se trouvait un groupe de trois jeune garçon : le premier, plus grand que les autres, tenait une feuille identique à la mienne et, cela se voyait bien, il voulait montrer au deux autres qu'il connaissait tout et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il était grand et plutôt bien bâtie. Il avait des yeux noisettes ou l'ont pouvais voir toute leur malices. Le second garçon, légèrement plus petit, avait un air de ressemblance avec le premier mais il n'avait pas ces yeux espiègle, de plus il avait également une feuille de Poudlard mais il paressait inquiet comme s'il avait peur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y allait. Et enfin, le troisième n'avait aucune ressemblant avec les deux autres, il était plus petit (peu être un ou deux ans par rapport au second), moins musclé et avait la même texture de cheveux que la plus grande des deux filles. Derrière eux venait un groupe de quatre personnes de même age, ou presque, que le professeur Londubat. Deux d'entre eux ( un rouquin et une rouquine) devaient sûrement être frère et sœur car ils avaient tout deux des cheveux roux (ça je l'est déjà dit), des taches de rousseur sur tout le visage, mais il y avait une grande différence entre les deux : la fille paressait heureuse et épanoui, et on pouvait voir qui était les responsables de se bonheur au regard qu'elle jetait à l'homme à ses côté et également aux enfants devant elle. Mon père forçat l'entrée de la cage et me criât qu'elle était également une traite à son sang et qu'elle s'appelait Ginny Weasley. Tandis que le rouquin, regardait tout avec un œil d'enfant comme s'il était rester en enfance et il était souvent réprimander par la femme à ses côté. Mon père me dit la même chose le concernant et m'informât qu'il s'appelait Ron Weasley. Cette femme qui ne cessait de la rappeler à l'ordre était splendide : elle avait les cheveux châtain bouclés, coupé dans un magnifique dégradé des yeux marrons lumineux et un visage qui démontrait son intelligence. Là je ne pouvait plus retenir mon père, il me jura que si je m'approchait de cette sang de bourbe (je compris que ce mot n'était pas des plus sympathique) il me le ferait payer.) L'homme qui tenait la main de la rouquine, avait des cheveux couleur de jais en pétard comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de les coiffer avant de sortir de chez lui, il avait également des yeux vert émeraude. Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. A ce moment mon père eu une réaction qui me surprenait, il rigola haut et fort, disant que ce garçon était Harry Potter son pire ennemi, celui qui pensait l'avoir détruit. Tout les neuf s'approchèrent de nous et, quand je le regarda, je vis la crainte dans le regard du professeur. Avait-il peur pour eux ? Pour moi ? Tout ce que j'ai pus comprendre avant leur arrivée c'était qu'il y avait un lien entre moi et Harry Potter.

Ils arrivèrent et saluèrent chaleureusement le Professeur. Intimidée je me mis en retrait jusqu'à ce que l'un des trois garçon, le second vienne me parler :

'' Coucou. Je m'apelle Albus et toi ? Je t'es jamais vu avec Neville.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Merope, le professeur Londubat est venu me chercher aujourd'hui.

Ah ! Tu dois être une née moldus non ?

Heu... heu... (je ne savait pas quoi dire avec le mensonge de l'école).

Ah ! Albus je voit que tu as fait la connaissance de Merope. Intervint le professeur, ce qui me permit d'échapper au question. Merope je te présente des amis de Poudlard : les deux frères Ron et Ginny Weasley Potter, la femme de Ron, Hermione Granger Weasley et enfin le mari de Ginny, Harry Potter. (Ce que le professeur ne savait pas c'est que tout cela je le savais et bien plus encore). Et je te présente leur enfant : Hugo et Rose Weasley, celle-ci fait son entrée à Poudlard tout comme toi, ce sont les enfant de Ron et Hermione. Lily Luna, Albus Severus et James Sirius Potter, ces deux dernier sont a Poudlard, James depuis un ans et Albus rentre également cette année.

Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Mérope ? Me demanda Ginny.

Vol...Dimpt. Je ne m'était pas encore habitué à mon nouveau prénom.

Et d'où viens-tu ? Je regardais le professeur ne sachant que répondre.

Elle vient d'un orphelinat de Londres, et nous ne savons pas si ces parents sont des moldus ou des sorciers. McGonagall fait des recherches. Répondis à ma place le professeur Londubat.

Maman il me faut de nouvelles robes. Demanda le prénommé James.

Hé bien rentrée tout les quatre, et commandées-les, le temps que nous discutons un peu avec Neville. Albus aide un peu Mérope si elle ne si retrouve pas.

Oui maman.'' Nous allions rentrer dans le magasin quand je sentis un regard peser sur moi, je me retournais et vis que Harry Potter me fixait. Nous somme rentrée dans le magasin et une dames rondelettes vint nous voir nous demandant ce qu'il nous fallait. Nous montrions notre liste et elle nous installas sur des pilotis et commençât à nous mesurer.

**P.D.V Albus :**

''Hé le futur Serpentard tu te lèves !'' Quoi ? Moi à Serpentard mais je ne veux pas ! Je me réveillais en sursaut quand mon imbécile de frère me sauta dessus. Je me levais en pensant à la veille. Nous avions reçu deux hiboux de Poudlard, un pour James (qui rentrait dans sa deuxième année) et un pour moi. Je l'ouvris et découvris les mots inscrit :

_Mr Albus Severus Potter,_

_Nous avons le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année vous serez accueillie, si vos parents l'accepte, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Nous vous envoyons si joint une liste de fourniture scolaire que votre malle devra contenir. J'espère fortement vous voir sur le quai 9 ¾ le lundi 1er Septembre._

_Cordialement, _

_La directrice McGonagall._

J'étais au paradis, mais comme me l'avait indiqué mon frère si sympathiquement, une fois que l'on sais que tu as des pouvoirs, t'es quasiment certain d'être admis à Poudlard. Mais ça ne changea rien à ma joie ou à celle de mes parents. J'étais tellement heureux que j'envoyai immédiatement un hibou à Rose, une grande amie à moi et également ma cousine, pour savoir si elle aussi avait été accepté. Peu de temps après je reçus la réponse et j'eus la joie de voir qu'elle avait également reçut ça lettre. Nos parents respectif décidèrent d'aller acheter nos fourniture le lendemain. Donc aujourd'hui. Et je venais de me réveiller avec vingt minutes de retard. Mon frère, James Sirius Potter, était à Poudlard depuis un an. Et il était à Griffondor. C'était à propos de ça que nous étions, encore, en train de nous disputer :

''Je te dit que j'irais pas à Serpentard. J'irais à Griffondor ou au pire à Serdaigle.

Tu n'es pas assez courageux pour aller à Griffondor, ainsi que pas assez intelligent pour aller à Serdaigle, et tu n'es certainement pas assez gentil pour aller à Pousoufle, donc tu iras à Serpentard.

Il est hors de question que j'y aille !

Arrêter de vous disputer ! Ils y en a qui n'ont pas encore la chance d'avoir été accepté et qui doivent attendre encore un an ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Un ans c'est immense, trop long ! Nous coupa Lily, notre petite sœur.

Je crois que votre sœur à raison les garçons. Et James, je te pris de bien vouloir arrêter d'embêter ton frère.'' Répondu notre mère.

Après ces deux magnifiques remarques, lancée par les deux femmes de la famille. Nous finîmes de nous préparer, et attendîmes notre père qui était sorti pour son travaille, quelqu'un avait essayé de torturer des moldus ce qui explique pourquoi mon père avait du intervenir. Quand finalement il arriva, nous prîmes la poudre de cheminée et, chacun notre tour, entrâmes dans la cheminée et cria distinctement ''chemin de traverse'' nous nous faisions emporter par la cheminée pour arriver au chemin de traverse, le meilleure endroit de Londres pour acheter tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour Poudlard. Une fois tout les cinq sur le chemin, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un café pour attendre mon oncle Ron, ma tante Hermione et nos cousin. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent nous nous dirigeâmes comme toujours lors de nos passages sur le chemin de traverse, dans la boutique de farces et attrapes de notre oncle George et de notre tante Fleur. Je sais que personne n'aurais penser ma tante Fleur capable de participer dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, mais elle a étonné tout le monde : elle à réussi à inventer une poudre d'illusion de manière à ce que les personnes qui respire la poudre pense tomber du septièmes étages d'un immeuble. Quand nous arrivâmes au magasin, il était, comme à son habitude, plein. Nous rentrâmes et James nous abandonna pour aller chercher les nouveaux trésors, pour ses farces à Poudlard. Il avait décidé de battre notre oncle sur le nombre de bêtises faite à Poudlard. Même si apparemment quatre personnes avaient fait pire que lui. Notre oncle George refusait de nous dire qui, ce qui faisait déprimer James, et moi bien rire. Je partis également de mon côté, et tombait nez à nez avec Emiliana Scoot, une jeune fille qui était arrivée il y a deux ans, son père avait été muté et à présent il travaillait avec mon père. Elle avait le même age que mon frère et était aussi à Poudlard. Je savais qu'elle aimait mon frère mais lui ne remarquait rien. Que voulez-vous ? Une fois les salutations faite, elle me demanda où était mon frère, comme d'habitude, et où était mon père car le sien avait besoin de lui. Je lui indiquais où se trouvaient les deux personnes et elle parti sans plus de cérémonie. Je continuais mon tour quand je tomba sur une chose qui me stupéfia : ma cousine Rose était au bras de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Je restais pétrifié. Puis suivent mon instinct je me dirigeais vers eux, mais je fus couper par ma sœur qui me dit :

'' Tu n'es pas bien ! Tu veux que Rose ai une crise cardiaque ?

Tu peux me dire se que fait Rose avec ce... ce... ce...

Ce gentil garçon avec qui elle sort depuis 6 mois. Et bien je dirais qu'elle profite du monde pour le voir sans que son père ou celui de Scorpius ne les voient. Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?

Et un grand ! Tu sais ce que son père a fait, qui il était ?

Oui , c'était un mangemort que papa à sauvé. Et il l'est devenue que pour faire plaisir à son père, je te rappelle. Et que je sache Scorpius n'y est pour rien.

Mais... tu le défends bien ! Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis le début, pourquoi ?

Et tu l'as dit à personne ? Tu as pas obligé Rose à le dire à qui que ce soit ?

Si. Maman est au courant et c'est elle qui m 'a convaincus d'en parler à tante Hermione mais j'en ai pas eu besoin Rose la fait toute seule.

Et papa ? Et oncle Ron ? Et papie Weasley ? Et James ?

Il le seront en temps voulu ma dit maman. Et toi si tu dis quoi que ce soit je peux te promettre que tu verra Poudlard par la vitre de ta cage à rat quand j'irais.'' La menace était réelle et, même si elle était plus petite que moi, je savais ma sœur très forte en magie. Je l'avais surprise plus d'une fois à essayer des formules dans les livres de James. Je me retournais et continuais mon chemin mais je me promis d'avoir une petite conversation avec ma cousine, mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ma sœur. Finalement j'en eu assez du magasin, et je n'avais pas réussit à trouver mon oncle, ni ma tante, donc je décidais de sortir. Je respirais une grande bouffée d'air et, juste devant mes yeux, je vis passer une jeune fille magnifique : elle avait les cheveux bruns ondulées, des yeux marrons noisette, de petite pommette, un corps ni trop gros ni trop maigre. Je restais paralysé quand je la vis, mais le plus étonnant ce fut de la voir avec un grand ami à mes parents, Neville Londubat, professeur à Poudlard. Je les vis se diriger vers Gringootts et, après avoir passer le teste d'entrée il rentraire dedans. J 'avais envie de les suivre pour savoir qui elle était mais je ne pouvais, malheureusement pas, je ne devais pas m'éloigner du magasin. De toute façon elle ne m'avait même pas vus, alors à quoi bon.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensée par une main immense qui se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me retournais pour voir Craup. Il me fit un sourire et dit de sa voie forte :''Bus'' (et oui c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait, il n'arrivait pas à dire Albus). Derrière lui ce tenait Hagrid qui me salut et me demanda des nouvelles de mes parents. Je lui indiquais qu'ils étaient encore à l'intérieure du magasin. Déçut de ne pas les voir, il me dis de leur dire qu'il va a Gringootts pour Graup et qu'il repassera les voir ici en sortant. C'est à se moment que j'ai eu une idée, je demandais à Hagrid s'il pouvait se renseigner sur la jeune fille qui était avec Neville chez Gringootts si il les croisait. Tout heureux de me rendre service il y alla.

Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de revoir Hagrid, car mes parents étaient sorti et nous nous dirigions vers les autres boutiques pour, enfin acheter nos fournitures scolaires. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité : mon frère voulait tout neuf, et il se disputait dans tous les magasins avec ma mère ma sœur voulait qu'on lui achètes des choses pour compenser et mon père se disputait avec ma mère à ce propos. Moi je n'avais pas la tête à ça, toute mes pensées étaient dirigé vers cette fille, je voulais revoir son visage ou au moins revoir Hagrid pour qu'il me donne les informations que je lui avais demandé. Au moment ou nous allions rentrer dans un magasin pour que James achète son balai (quelle chance il avait ! Les première années ne peuvent pas jouer !), un hibou s'arrêta sur mon épaule. Je le regardais et vis qu'il portait une lettre. Je l'ouvris et lus :

''_Coucou les Potter, peut importe qui lira cette lettre. Je voulais vous demander de dire à mon mari de bien se dépêcher avec sa mission pour Poudlard car je vais bientôt accoucher et papa a dit que si le père n'assiste pas à l'accouchement l'enfant risque de ne pas avoir une bonne santé. Donc je vous confie cette mission. Merci et bonne course._

_Bien à vous, Luna Louvegood Londubat.''_

Cette lettre ressemblait bien à la grande amie de mes parents qu'était Luna. Je transmis la lettre à mes parents et, une fois qu'ils l'eurent lu, nous nous mirent en route pour retrouver Neville. Finalement, c'est en allant au magasin pour robe de sorcier que nous le trouvâmes, il était sur le point d'entrer accompagner de cette fille. Ma sœur et Rose étaientt à l'avant et discutaient de ce qu'allait faire Rose pendant son année et de ce qu'elles allaient faire ensemble l'année prochaine. Nous nous trouvions un peu en retrait avec James et Hugo (mon cousin et frère de Rose). Ils parlaient tous les deux mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Mes parents appelèrent Neville, et tout deux se retournèrent. Quand nous arrivions devant eux je vis qu'elle était plutôt gênée, je décidais de lui parler et je m'approchais d'elle en lui disant cela :

''Coucou. Je m'appelle Albus et toi ? Je t'ai jamais vus avec Neville.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Merope, le professeur Londubat est venu me chercher aujourd'hui.

Ah ! Tu dois être une née moldus, non ?

Heu... heu... elle paraissait ne pas savoir. Elle ne sais pas d'où elle vient ou quoi ?

Ah ! Albus je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Merope. Intervint Neville. Merope je te présente des amis de Poudlard : les deux frères Ron et Ginny Weasley Potter, la femme de Ron, Hermione Granger Weasley et enfin le mari de Ginny, Harry Potter. Et je te présente leur enfant : Hugo et Rose Weasley, celle-ci fait son entrée à Poudlard tout comme toi, ce sont les enfant de Ron et Hermione. Lily Luna, Albus Severus et James Sirius Potter, ces deux dernier sont a Poudlard, James depuis un ans et Albus rentre également cette année.

Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Mérope ? Me demanda Ginny.

Vol...Dimpt.

Et d'où viens-tu ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Neville.

Elle vient d'un orphelinat de Londres, et nous ne savons pas si ces parent sont des moldus ou des sorciers. McGonagall fait des recherches. Répondit Neville. Je comprenais mieux sa réaction à ma question.

Maman il me faut de nouvelles robes. Demanda James, il ne pensait qu'à lui celui-la, insupportable.

Hé bien rentrée tout les quatre, et commandées-les, le temps que nous discutions un peu avec Neville. Albus aide un peu Mérope si elle ne si retrouve pas.

Oui maman.'' J'étais heureux, ainsi je pourrais m'approcher d'elle. Elle paressait timide. En entrant dans le magasin, j'eus le temps d'entendre Neville dire à mes parents que cette jeune fille ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'ils pensaient et qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert sans le savoir.

Finalement nous sommes rentrée dans le magasin et la propriétaire commençât à prendre nos mesures.


	3. Rencontre étrange

Chapitre 2 :rencontre étrange.

**PDV Merope :**

Nous étions à peine rentré dans le magasin que le prénommé James se précipitât au comptoir et, parla à la vendeuse comme si c'était une connaissance de longue date, il lui demanda des robes toute aussi improbable les unes que les autres : une qui pourrait changer selon son humeur, une couleur bleue foncée car le noir ne lui allait pas, et bien d'autre qui étaient plus ''spécial'' (selon les termes qu'il utilisait) que les précédentes. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour nous et la pauvre vendeuse qui ne savait plus quoi faire, ces parents rentrèrent à se moment. Je dirais que James eu beaucoup de chance de se trouver dans le magasin vu le regard que lui lança sa mère sinon il aurait passé un mauvais car d' ès cette belle intervention, la vendeuse se mit au travail : elle demanda à James de monter sur un tabouret, pris ses mesures, les dicta à voix haute vers sa machine à coudre (qui se mit à coudre toute seule). Elle répétât la même manœuvre sur Rose, Albus et moi. Je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise, mais je me devais de faire bonne figure. Mais apparemment cela ne passa pas inaperçue car Albus se tourna vers moi et me donna quelques conseils. Une fois que se fut terminé, elle récupéra la robe de James et fit les quelques retouches qui lui fallait. C'est ainsi que passa une bonne demi-heure chacun de nous remonta sur le tabouret pour faire les retouches à chaque robes, et je dois dire que plus je passais sur le tabouret plus je me sentais à l'aise. à se moment mon père se manifesta et me dit que je ne devais en aucun cas lui faire honte sinon il me le ferait payer cher. Finalement, chacun paya ses achats et nous sortîmes sous les rires après une blague de James. Je me sentais tellement à l'aise avec eux, se qui était très rare car je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher facilement. Je me tournais vers Albus qui me demanda se qu'il me manquait encore comme fourniture et lui répondis que seul mon animal de compagnie était encore manquant et, quand je me retournais de nouveau, je bousculais une jeune femme. Elle était grande, avait des cheveux blond platine, des yeux marrons. Elle portait une robe noir qui lui tombait jusqu'au pied et elle nous regardât tous un à un avec un regard dédaigneux en commençant par Hagrid, qui nous avait rejoint, et en finassant par moi... A se moment, mon père prit le contrôle de mon corps, m'envoyant dans mon subconscient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Quand nos regards se croisais, je ne pus me contrôler et, levant ma manche gauche, je fis un signe étrange : il ressemblait à un cercle plat avec une ligne qui sortait de se cercle pour faire un parcourt sinusoïdale. Mon père savait ce qu'il faisait et se que cela aller provoquer. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire '' ils vont voir, ils ne se doutaient pas que j'avais cette carte en main. Je vais tous les vaincre. Et tu vas m'aider, alors arrête de te battre et soumet toi, ne fais pas la même erreur que ta mère.Quand je réussis à reprendre le contrôle, tous les regards étaient braqué sur mon avant bras, comme si une marque y était inscrite. Instinctivement, je remis ma manche à sa place. Je regardais chacun, espérant avoir un petit soutient. Mais cela n'arriva pas : Hagrid me regardait comme si j'étais un être étrange Hermione et Ginny, elles me regardaient avec de la peine presque avec pitié (chose que je ne supportais pas) Ron passait son regard sur chacun comme si il n'avait pas compris se qui venait de se passer, Harry me regardait avec des yeux remplis de haine et de rage mais également d'incompréhension et enfin, le regard que je n'osais pas regarder le professeur Londubat, mais lorsque je pu je vis qu'il me regardait comme si il était déçut et qu'il cherchait à savoir comment expliquer cela. La tristesse m'envahis, je venait de décevoir la seul personne qui m'avait fait confiance sans connaître rien de moi et sans la demande de ma mère. Mon père, que j'avais réussis a vaincre, me dit ''c'est ce qui t'attend en étant ma fille. Les personnes te craindront, ou te haïront.'' Maintenant je l'avais déçut, ma mère m'avait dit plusieurs fois de ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus, de ne pas baisser ma garde mais là devant tout le monde, il avait réussi si facilement à faire ce qu'il voulait. J'étais vraiment bête ! Remarquant ma gêne, James et Albus, comme un seul homme, me prirent par les mains et m'emmenèrent vers les boutiques d'animaux. Ils me montrèrent différents animaux, ils m'expliquèrent comment utiliser chacun d'eux, mais ils durent s'apercevoir que je ne les écoutais car nous partîmes dans un café ou ils demandèrent trois bière au beurre. Une fois les commandes prêtes et payé, on s'installa sur la terrasse et nous fûmes rejoint peu de temps après par Rose et Lily qui étaient resté pour voir la réaction des parents. Elles nous informèrent que mon geste avait eu un grand impacte sur l'état de tout le monde, mais qu'elles n'avaient pas compris pourquoi.

**PDV Albus :**

James, James, James... Quelque fois, je me demandais comment il faisait pour être si inconscient ou si il avait vraiment quelque chose dans la tête, à peine étions-nous rentrer dans le magasin de Mme Bibounet qu'il se mit à lui demander des choses impossible. Le pire c'est qu'il sait très bien que ces robes n'existent pas, mais il fait cela pour s'amuser car il trouvait marrant de mettre la vendeuse mal à l'aise. Sa devise étant de toujours satisfaire ses clients, rien de mieux pour James que de lui demander des choses impossible. Mais bon, cette fois la j'aurais aimé qu'il ne fasse rien car Merope était avec nous et elle risquait d'avoir une mauvaise opinion de nous. Finalement, nos parents accompagnée de Neville, entrèrent dans le magasin, et après une réprimande de ma mère, James se calma un peu. Ainsi Mme Bibounet à pu commencer son travail. Elle commençât par les coutures de James, puis se fut le tour de Rose, le mien, et quand ce fut le tour de Merope, je remarquais qu'elle était anxieuse, ce qui me fit rire car pour moi c'était tout à fait normal. Tout le temps ou elle se trouva sur le tabouret, je restais à côté d'elle et j'essayais d'engager la conversation avec Rose sur son ''petit copain''. Mais cela se révéla impossible : ma sœur m'en empêchas en me lançant des regards incendiaire, elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Je décidais donc de lui en parler dans le train pour Poudlard. Finalement nous refîmes quelques tours sur le tabouret pour les retouches. Plus le temps passait plus je vis que Merope était se détendait. Je devais avouer que dans cette robes sorcière elle était belle, oui je sais sa fait un peu mec in love, mais il faut dire ce qui est vrai. Elle avait de très belle forme que la robe mettait parfaitement en valeur. Je devais avoir une tête très explicite car Hugo me donna un coup de coude avec un sourire que seul lui pouvait faire : cela se résumait à un sourire en coin en me montrant Merope. Je le trouvais bien trop intelligent pour son age. Tout comme Lily. Ils promettaient dans leur études ! Puis nous sommes sortie, après avoir payer. Nous étions mort de rire après une énième blague de James quand tout ce passa. Merope bouscula une femmes que je connaissais de visage, elle la fusilla du regard et d'un coup, Merope eut les yeux dans le vague et fit un signe que nous connaissions tous comme étant le signe des mangemorts sur son bras. Je vis mon père se crisper et mon oncle Ron se reculer. Le seul qui ne paressait pas étonnée était Neville. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Si elle n'avait pas vécut dans le monde sorcier, elle ne pouvait pas connaître se signe... alors comment a-t-elle pu le faire ?! Et pourquoi Neville ne paressait pas choquer mais...comme si il si attendais ? Je ne comprenais rien. Quand je sorti de mes pensées je vis que Mérope était gênée par la situations et malgré le signe qu'elle venait de faire, je ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Je fis un signe à James, qui avait déjà compris, et un autre signe Lily et Rose pour qu'elles restèrent et regardèrent la situation. Il fallait dire ce qui était vrai, on formait une belle équipe tous les cinq, mais en même temps on avait de l'expérience.

Nous prîmes Merope par le bras et nous sommes allé dans le magasin d'animaux pour qu'elle puisse choisir le siens mais je vis bien que rien ne l'interessait. Nous sortîmes rapidement du magasin et nous dirigeâmes vers un café pour prendre une bierre au beure. Quand Rose et Lily arrivèrent. Pour ne pas déranger Merope nous fîmes comme si son signe ne signifiait rien pour nous. Rose nous informa de l'état d'espris de chacun : la femme était partis en marmonant dans sa barbe, Ron était boulversé et disait tout le temps ''c'est pas possible, dix sept ans plus tard ces pas possible !'', Hermione faisait les cents pas en réfléchissant à voix haute, Maman regardait tout le monde et d'après Rose , elle était la plus calme. Neville et Papa se regardait et Neville disait que tout était normal mais qu'il ne pouvait rien dire a cause de Poudlard mais que c'était normal.

Nous étions tous là, assis réfléchissant à la situation. Puis d'un coup, alors que personne ne si attendait, Merope se leva et nous demanda pour retourner dans le magasin acheter son animal, et ensuite aller expliquer la situation aux parents. Tout en me levant, je la regardais alors qu'elle parlait à Rose et Lily, je ne puis que penser qu'elle était bien forte pour une si jeune fille et qu'elle devait avoir vécu bien des choses...


	4. Excuse et Lettre

Chapitre 3 : Excuse et Lettre

PDV Merope :

Une fois que Rose eu expliquer l'état d'esprit de chacun, j'aurais préféré être tombé dix lieue sous terre. Jamais personne ne me ferait confiance. Et comment quelqu'un pourrait m'apprécier quand ils sauront qui je suis ? Mais au fait, qui suis-je ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup qui ont leur père dans le crane et qui doivent en plus le combattre tout le temps pour éviter qu'il prenne le contrôle de leur corps pour faire des trucs totalement loufoque comme il vint de se passer ? A part moi je ne connaissais personne d'autre.

Puis les paroles de ma mère me revinrent à l'esprit, ''ne désespère jamais, un mauvais moment peut en caché des plus joyeux.'' Elle avait raison. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller mais plutôt me justifier auprès des personnes que j'avais trompé. Remotivé par mes nouvelles pensées, je me levais et, toute souriante, je proposais aux autres, de retourner dans le magasin pour que je puisse choisir mon animal. Ma réaction parut en dérouter plus d'un mais c'est bras dessus, bras dessous, avec Rose et Lily que je me dirigeais vers le magasin. Finalement, c'est deux jeunes filles avaient une conversation très intéressante. Étant des cousines proches, j'aurais pensé qu'il me faudrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'elles m'acceptent dans leur discutions mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisis et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions en train de rire au milieu du chemin de traverse.

Arrivé au magasin je rentrais et commençais à regarder chaque animaux en écoutant les recommandations de chacun. Albus me disait que les hiboux étaient les animaux les plus pratiques, James me rappela que Poudlard en avait plein et qu'il était mieux de prendre les crapauds (pour faire des farces, rien de mieux qu'un crapaud), Rose me dit que les crapauds étaient trop moche et visqueux, et que les chats étaient plus affectueux et que sa donnait une meilleure impression auprès des professeurs, Lily quand à elle me conseilla de prendre l'animal qui me serait le plus proche. Je décidais d'écouter le conseil de cette dernière. Dans le premier magasin je ne trouvais aucun animal qui m'intéressait. Se ne fut qu'au bout du troisième magasin que je trouvais se que je cherchais : là dans une cage seul, se trouvait un hibou noir comme la nuit. Je trouvais étrange de le voir seul sachant que dans les autres cages ils étaient au moins deux. Je rentrais à l'intérieure et demandais au vendeur des renseignements sur cette hibou. Le vendeur me regarda et me dit : ''Cet hibou est une espèce que personne ne connaît. Regardez-le et vous comprendrez.'' Je me retournais et remarqua, avec stupeur, que l'animal avait totalement changé de couleur et il était blanc comme la neige. Je regardais de nouveau le vendeur et il continua : ''Cet hibou change de couleur selon la température de la pièce ainsi que de la personne se trouvant en face de lui. Il peut passer du noir le plus profond au blanc le plus pur. Mais bien sur vous ne le verrez jamais avec des couleur comme le violet ou autre. Il restera entre les tinte noir et blanche.

Combien le vendez-vous ?

Trente galions.

Pourquoi si peu ?

Hé bien... le seul autre hibou qui ai été vendu de cette espèce à appartenu à un ancien mage noir.

Voldemort ?

Non ! Sinon il ne serait plus sur le marché ! C'est celui de Grindelbarg.

Connais pas. Mais c'est pas grave. Voici votre argent. Merci encore.''

Quand je sorti du magasin avec mon hibou tous le regardèrent à cause de sa faculté. Mais ce que personne savait c'était pourquoi j'avais acheté cet hibou, et si je l'avais pris ce n'était pas pour sa faculté mais pour notre ressemblance : lui aussi avait deux choses en lui tout comme moi. Et il était quelque peu exclu par ses semblable. Je n'était pas seule !

Après un moment à nous balader nous retrouvâmes les adultes qui parlaient sur la terrasse d'un café. Nous étions un peu inquiet face à leur réactions, lorsque nous nous approchâmes d'eux, une fois arrivé a leur hauteur, un silence se fit. Prenant sur moi, je m'avançais et m'excusais ainsi :''Je m'excuse pour ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heur. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai agis avec négligence. Mais je peux vous expliquer mon attitude. Après la mort de ma mère et mon arrivé à l'orphelinat j'ai commencer à montrer des symptômes d'une maladie appelé la PTSD. C'est pourquoi parfois j'agis comme une autre personne. Je ne savais pas que ce signe, qui pour moi ne signifiait rien d'autre qu'un rond avec un trait qui en sort, signifiait quelque chose pour vous. Je m'en excuse encore.

Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour cela. Nos réactions ont été exagérer. Maintenant nous comprenons mieux pourquoi Neville ne pouvait pas nous expliquer. Ce ne doit pas être facile.'' Me répondis la mère d'Albus. Après cela, tous furent étonné par mon hibou que j'avais renommé Pénélope, le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur sur le chemin de traverse.

De retour dans le bar, et avant que chacun ne reprenne son chemin, le même hibou que celui aperçut lors de notre arrivé, vint se poser sur l'épaule du professeur Londubat. Celui-ci récupéra la lettre que l'hibou tenait dans son bec. Il la lut et plus il avançait plus il paraissait inquiet. A la fin de la lettre j'étais réellement inquiète pour lui. Je savais que sa femme était en train d'accoucher et que le Mr Londubat n'avait pas voulut aller la rejoindre à cause de moi. Et si quelque chose c'était mal ? Si il était arrivé quelque chose à la femme ou au bébé ?

Finalement le professeur regarda Mme Potter et lui dit : ''Je te confis Mérope, Luna à des problèmes au niveau de l'accouchement et il faut que je la rejoigne. Raccompagné la et si possible dans deux jours aidez-la à retrouver la gare SVP.'' Puis se tournant vers moi il dit:'' Je te fais confiance et je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, soit sage avec les Potter se sont des gens bien. Tient ton billet pour le 1er septembre. On se retrouve à Poudlard... si tout ce passe bien.'' Et avant que je fasse un geste, je me retrouvais avec le billet à la main et le professeur Londubat avait déjà disparut. Après son départ, le silence se fit prononcer dans la salle. Finalement il fut interrompu par Mme Weasley, qui se tourna vers nous et nous dit qu'elle partait à St Mangouste (l'hôpital des sorciers, d'après se que venait de me dire Rose), et qu'elle revenait dés que possible pour nous dire ce qu'il en était. Au moment ou parti Mme Weasley il y eu un crac, en l'attendant nous nous installâmes à une place. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas au bout de cinq longue minutes, Mme Potter se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

'' Dit moi Merope, pourrais-tu te retrouver dans Londres ton orphelinat ?

Heu... oui mais je préférerais attendre le retour de Mme Weasley pour avoir des nouvelles de la femme et du bébé du professeur Londubat s'il vous plaît.

Mais bien sur ! Ne pense pas que l'on allait te laisser repartir seul, se serait manquer de respect envers Neville et Luna. C'est plutôt que l'on ne connaît pas le Londres moldu donc... il serait un peu difficile de si retrouver si tu ne connaît pas toi-même.''

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un nouveau crac retentis. Mme Weasley venait de revenir... plié en quatre tellement elle riait. Nous étions tous abasourdis. Que c'était t-il passer pour qu'elle ri autant ? Une fois calmé, elle se tourna vers nous et nous dit, toujours avec le sourire au lèvre : ''Luna a envoyé le hibou car dans sa famille on dit que si un enfant naît sans son père à ses côté il sera toujours attaquer par les iramolicine. Ne me demandait pas ce que c'est, je ne le sais pas. Elle lui a donc fait croire qu'elle était très mal pour qu'il vienne. Vous auriez du voir Neville quand il est rentré dans la salle d'accouchement et que Luna c'est tourné vers lui et lui a dit ''Tu es enfin là ! C'est bon docteur vous pouvez commencer l'accouchement.''. Il avait envie de la tuer. Mais j'ai réussie à le convaincre de ne pas bouger et de rester auprès d'elle et que l'on s'occuperait de Merope''. Après un petit silence, toute l'assemblé se mit a rire. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à l'histoire. Qu'était les iramolicines ? Je me tournais vers Albus et discrètement, évitant de me faire remarquer (on ne sait jamais vu que tout le monde à l'air de tout connaître, que je ne fasse pas l'inculte de service), et lui demandait. Il me regarda, en essayant d'arrêter de rire et me dit :'' Luna, ou Mme Londubat, a été élevée, selon mes parents, dans une atmosphères assez étranges. C'est à dire que sont père lui à fait croire que de nombreuse bestioles existaient, mais personne n'en connaît l'existence. Ce qui fait qu'encore aujourd'hui, elle parle de certains animaux et rend certaine situation assez cocasse. Mais sinon elle est adorable et très attentive, mais surtout elle rend Neville heureux.''. Après cette explication de la personnalité de Mme Londubat, qui je dois dire est assez étrange, nous nous levâmes et, le temps pour les adultes prendre une petite collation, nous sortîmes et nous nous baladâmes dans les rues de Londres, sans nous éloigner du bar miteux. Finalement, au cour de la discutions, et pour mon plus grand malheur, mes camarades commencèrent à me poser des questions sur mes origines :

''- Alors, comme ça tu as été dans un quoi déjà ?

J'ai été dans un orphelinat. C'est un endroit où les enfants vont quand leur parents ne peuvent pas s'en occuper.

Comment ça ?

Généralement c'est quand leur parents sont mort.

Oh... donc... tes parents...

Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et je ne préfère pas parler de ma mère.

Mais tu pourrais nous expliquer un peu plus, par exemple comment ça se fait que t'es jamais connu ton père ? Me demanda Lily qui semblait vraiment intrigué. Il faut avouer que quelque fois cette jeune fille fait vraiment plus mûre que son âge, mais à cet instant on pouvait voir qu'elle était encore bien jeune et que pour elle, il n'était pas possible de vivre sans connaître ces parents. Et pour dire la vérité, je lui enviais cette naïveté. Mes sentiments ont du se refléter sur mon visage, car je vis qu' Albus me regardait de manière étrange.

Écoutez je ne veux pas être méchante mais je n'aime pas trop parler de mes parents. Et pour être franche avec vous, ma mère m'a toujours rappelez que je devais parler de mon histoire qu'avec les prof de Poudlard et ne personne d'autre. Ne le prenez pas mal, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas confiance en vous, mais je préfère être prudente. Désolé.''

Leur réactions furent différente : Lily me regardait toujours avec cette air intrigué, Hugo avait la même expression que son père cela veut dire qu'on avait l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui arrivait, Rose me regardait comme si j'étais un casse tête chinois assez difficile à résoudre. Mais le regard que me lançait James et Albus signifiaient qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser passer ça et que j'avais plus que piquer leur curiosité. Même si on pouvait voir dans le regard d'Albus quelque chose de plus, de significatif mais il m'était impossible de mettre le doigt sur l'émotion qui apparu sur son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard notre discussion était parti sur un autre sujet : notre rentrée à Poudlard. James aimait nous taquiner sur notre future maison. Au début je ne comprenais pas quel pouvait être le problème en allant dans une maison ou une autre jusqu'au moment ou Rose se tourna vers moi et m'expliqua que toute la famille était allée à Griffondor et que donc tous voulait y aller. Je vis bien que pour elle la maison importait peu et donc je me suis senti assez proche d'elle. Puis quelques minutes après le départ de la conversations, et au moment ou nous étions presque désespéré à cause des disputes entre Albus et James, les parents de ses derniers les séparèrent. Puis, ils décidèrent de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'orphelinat (cette fois en voiture... heureusement pour mes pauvres pieds, ils n'auraient pas supporté un autre trajet). Une fois le chemin indiqué, nous partîmes et je dois dire que j'eus de nombreuse fois une peur bleue en voyant comment Mr Ron conduisait. Nous arrivâmes devant l'orphelinat où la directrice et Catherina m'attendaient devant l'entrée. Quand je sorti de la voiture, elles se précipitèrent vers moi mais se stoppèrent rapidement en voyant sortir derrière moi Mr Harry. Il les salua dans les bonnes forment et s'excusa de m'avoir ramené si tard. La directrice ne le laissa pas finir et lui dit que le professeur Londubat les avaient prévenu de mon retard. Je dis au revoir à mes amis et à leur parents et rentrait dans l'orphelinat. Le repas se passa sans encombre même si beaucoup regrettaient le départ précipité du professeur. Une fois tout le monde couché je parti rejoindre la directrice dans son bureau pour qu'elle me passa un mot à mon nom qui était dans la lettre laissé par le professeur Londubat. Il y était écrit : ''Mérope, je sais que vous faites confiance à votre amie Catherina et aussi à votre directrice et combien elles te sont précieuse c'est pourquoi après avoir discuté avec la directrice de Poudlard nous te donnons l'autorisation de lui avouer qui tu es. En espérant que nous ne mettons pas notre confiance dans les mauvaises personnes. On se retrouve à Poudlard. Neville Londubat''. Je n'y croyais pas ! Je pouvais tout dévoiler à Catherina ! Je n'aurais plus à lui mentir ! Je demandais la permission à la directrice d'aller voir ma camarade mais lui dis que j'aurais besoin d'elle plus tard. Elle me dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait dans une heure après avoir fini de remplir quelques papiers.

Je me précipitais dans notre chambre, et je l'ouvris à la volé avant de me précipiter dans les bras de mon amie. Elle ne comprit pas car elle me releva et me demanda se qui avait bien pu se passer pour que j'agisse ainsi. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas du genre à montrer mes sentiments et que cela devait être assez étrange pour elle. Mais bon pour le moment laissons la place au réjouissance. Une fois écarter je lui fit mon plus beau sourire et je lui dit :

'' Catherina, aujourd'hui tu peux me poser toutes les questions auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre avant, et je me ferais une joie d'y répodre !

Tu... Tu veux dire, que maintenant je peux savoir se que tu me caches ?

Oui ! Aller, pose moi une question !

Explique moi tout !

C'est pas une question ça mais bon. Tu vas devoir me croire même si tu trouves ça totalement fou, d'accord ? Et sache que je ne sais pas encore tout sur mon histoire même si j'en ai une bonne partie.'' Et je me mis à lui raconter tout ce que je savais sur moi et de ma mère (PS : je ne peux pas vous raconter son histoire maintenant se sera fait à un meilleur moment^^). A la fin de mon histoire, on s'aperçut que la directrice était rentrée et qu'elle nous regardait avec un magnifique sourire. Quand je la vis je lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à mes côté et sorti de ma poche la lettre de ma mère. ''Voici l'une des choses que j'ai pu récupérer sur le chemin de traverse et dont je ne savais rien. C'est une lettre de ma mère et je voulais la lire uniquement en votre présence. Bon je crois que c'est le moment.'' Et j'ouvris la lettre. Dés quel fus ouverte j'eus les larmes aux yeux. C'était l'écriture en italique de ma mère, seule elle pouvait écrire comme ça. Plus je la lisais et plus les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, j'avais tellement aimé ma mère que savoir enfin une partie de la vérité me toucha bien plus que j'aurais pu le penser et je me promis alors d'utiliser tout se qu'elle me disait pour la découvrir dans sa totalité. Sur cette lettre il était écrit :

'_' Mon ange, range l'esprit de ton père avant de commencer cette lettre._

_C'est fait... bien maintenant lit bien ceux-ci et sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas pu t'accompagner à Gringott's et que tu as été accepter à Poudlard. Et je t'en félicite, je suis sur que tu pourras vivre une vie magnifique là-bas même si je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Dans cette lettre tu y trouveras une grande partie de la vérité sur ton histoire et sur la mienne. Je te demande simplement de la partagé avec mon amis de toujours Margarette, la directrice de l'orphelinat, et aussi avec Catherina, si elle est toujours là et si vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien. Au moment ou je t'écris cette lettre tu n'as que trois ans. Et sa fait deux mois que je t'ai amener chez Margarette et je penses que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai décidé de te dire tout ce que je peux. Malheureusement je ne peux pas tout te dire pour deux raisons : premièrement j'ai fait le serment inviolable, ce qui m'empêche de te dire les choses les plus importante, et deuxièmement j'ai peur de t'as réactions, que tu me rejettes, que tu me juges mon enfant, ma fille. Ce qui me pousse à te cacher certaine chose. Malgré tout je veux que tu sache que je t'aime plus que tout, que mes choix non rien à voir avec toi. Si jamais tu veux en savoir plus sache que tu peux toujours te peux en apprendre plus grâce à Margarette, qui en sait beaucoup, mais également grâce à cette elfe de maison qui venait souvent nous rendre visite, Kreature. Appelle-le, il pourra sûrement te dire des choses que moi-même je ne sais pas. Bon je vais commencer._

_Il faut que tu sache que j'ai toujours été un ''monstre'' pour ma famille. Le vilain petit canard. Je faisait partie d'une puissante famille de sorcier. Seulement, à mes neuf ans mes parents se sont rendu compte que je n'avais aucun pouvoir magique. J'étais donc une cracmol, la première de toute ma glorieuse famille. Ils ont donc décidé de cacher mon existence. Ils m'ont envoyer dans une famille moldu. Et je ne puis m'en plaindre car ces personnes étaient adorable. Ils font partie de ses famille au courant de l'existence des sorciers, et qui acceptent d'élever les enfants comme moi, cela nous permet une meilleure adaptation. Ma mère a arrêté de venir me voir a mes dix ans, ma jeune sœur faisait son bonheur, une grande sorcière qui était d'accord avec tout ces dire. Par chance, mon père, contrairement à ma mère continua à venir et à me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, je sentais bien qu'il venait plus par obligation que pour autre chose. Finalement les seuls personnes qui me tenait réellement au courant étaient ma grande sœur, Andromeda, et mon cousin Sirius. Ma sœur était toujours joyeuse et me racontais sa vie sans jamais me rendre envieuse. Elle était superbe. J'ai même l'orgueil de me dire que je lui est présenter son époux, Ted Tonks. Mon cousin lui venait moins souvent. Sa mère ne lui permettait pas. Mais quand il c'est enfuit de chez lui, il venais plus souvent avec son meilleure amis, James Potter. Ils me faisaient rire comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Et j'espère que tu rencontrera son fils Harry Potter._

_Malheureusement pour moi, mes amis ont dû arrêter de venir me voir. Car un grand sorcier a voulut prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Mais se n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre tout cela, tu l'apprendras facilement en cour d'histoire de la magie._

_Nous les moldus, car il faut le dire j'en étais une, on ne se rendait pas compte. Mais un jour, alors que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de ma famille depuis un long moment, ma sœur Bellatrix, est venu me voir et m'a demandé de l'aide. Il fallait j'aide son maître et pour cela je devais boire une potion. D'après elle, cela me permettrais de récupérer des pouvoirs magique mais également d'être la femme la plus accepté du monde sorcier. Tu sais, ma fille, quand tu à l'impression d'être une personne à part, et qu'en plus, les personnes qui t'ont toujours soutenu on arrêté de venir te voir du jour au lendemain, et que tu as une chance de réussir, tu le fais immédiatement. J'ai donc accepté. Seulement, après un certain temps, les effets de la potion me sont apparus très clairement, je ne peux (et ne veux) pas te dire les effets de cette potion. J'ai donc voulut reculer. Et je l'ai fait. Jusqu'au jour où ma sœur Andromeda est revenu me voir pour m'annoncer la mort de son mari, de sa fille et de son gendre. Elle n'avait plus que son petit-fils. Elle m'a également avoué que le maître qu'adorait Bella était mort lui aussi. Donc que je pouvais reprendre cette potion pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et c'est se que j'ai fait. Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi belle que les trois années que j'ai passé avec toi. Même si je dois dire que la présence de ton père dans ton esprit à quelque peu gâcher notre bonheur. Le reste tu dois le connaître, l'arriver des serviteur de ton père et ta cachette._

_Maintenant, si jamais ces renseignements ne te suffise pas ou si tu veux avoir plus de détail tu as plusieurs manières pour ça : En tout premier Margarette, même si sa première intention sera de te protégé donc elle te cachera une grande partie de la vérité, ensuite Kreature, mais attention il y a un risque que son maître l'apprenne car il lui doit obéissance, sinon tu as Marcarius, le gobelin avec qui je m'entendais très bien et qui a dû te donner cette lettre, mais il risque de t'en dire peu pour que tu cherches l'histoire par toi-même. C'est pourquoi je te conseil de chercher à Poudlard. Là-bas tout y est expliqué. Je te laisse il faut que je te rende visite ou tu vas t'inquiéter._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._


	5. Amitié Avouée

Chapitre 4 : Amitié avouée.

Je venais de finir la lettre de ma mère et je ne savais que pensée : d'un côté j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait pensée à me laisser une lettre lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle allait mourir, mais d'un autre côté sa lettre, se serment inviolable, cette envie qu'elle avait de me cacher certaines choses, une partie importante de mon histoire, sa me blessait.

De plus, je ne comprenais pas trop le rapport avec moi. Dans cette lettre elle me parlait de mon enfance, de son abandon par sa famille, de cette potion bizarre et puis d'un coup elle passait à moi, et à ses années qu'elle avait passées avec moi. De plus elle ne me parlait pas de sa rencontre avec mon père, et de leur vie ensemble. Même de son vivant ma mère avait toujours refusé de m'en parler. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait cacher ? Mais le pire c'était que je savais que je passais à côté de quelque chose, malheureusement je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Il fallait que je trouve la réponse à ces questions coûte que coûte. Pour cela j'avais déjà sous la main une personne, même si elle n'en connaissait pas beaucoup elle pouvait en connaître une partie, Margarette. Je me tournais donc vers elle et lui priait de me raconter tout se qu'elle savait, et sans rien omettre. Son amitié pour ma mère étant trop grande la seul chose qu'elle réussi à me dire fut :

« Ta mère m'as autorisé à te dire que toute cette histoire a été le fruit de sa volonté pour être accepter par les votre mais surtout par sa famille. Elle pensait en avoir la possibilité. Comment ? Tu dois te douter qu'elle ne pouvait me le dire mais je sais que ça passait par cette potion qu'elle prenait de temps en temps, par toi et par le maître de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs. Pourtant quelqu'un a réussi à la faire douter des biens faits de cette personne car elle a prit longtemps avant de t'avoir et au moment ou elle est tombé enceinte de toi la seul chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est ''avec de l'amour elle ne lui ressemblera jamais''. Je ne sais se que veux dire cette phrase et c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle disait la vérité. Cette révélation pouvait m'aider pour une seule chose : les circonstances de ma naissance. A ce moment mon père tenta de sortir de sa cage. Il voulait savoir se qu'il venait de se passer mais je lutais, il ne devait surtout pas savoir que ma mère m'avait laissé une lettre qui parlais de lui. Finalement on commençât un combat mental. Je me souvenais des quelques fois ou nous nous étions battus comme cela. Sa ne finissait jamais bien, ou bien mon père réussissait et dans ce cas il prenait le contrôle pendant deux jours (au plus) ou bien je réussissais a garder le contrôle mais dans ses cas, je finissais épuiser pendant un moment et alors mon père en profiter pour m'agressait régulièrement. Margarette et Catherina me regardait avec des yeux inquiets, elles connaissaient mes batailles mentales. Petit à petit, elle disparaissait de ma vue. Oh non, cela voulais dire que mon père était en train de gagner. J'essayais de me concentrer sur leur voix qui me disait de ne pas le laisser faire, de me battre mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Puis, je vis certain souvenir de ce moment arriver, une partie de ma discussion avec Margarette, moi en train de récupérer la lettre, en train de l'ouvrir... j'allais abandonner quand une grande douleur me fit me ''réveiller'' d'un coup. Mon père tenta encore un moment de prendre le contrôle mais, la douleur étant tellement grande, je réussi à le renvoyais au fond de mon esprit, que je refermais aussitôt pour éviter toute autre sortie éventuelle. Mais la douleur persistante me déconcentrait fortement. Une fois que je pensais sa ''prison'' suffisamment fermée, je revenais dans le monde réel.

Quand je revins à moi, le premier regard que je croisais était celui de Catherina qui regardait au niveau de ma main avec horreur. Je suivis son regard, et je vis percher sur ma main avec une lettre accrocher à sa patte, un hibou me mordant la main et me fixant de ses grands yeux noirs (car en se moment il était noir profond, comme mon humeur durant le combat) : c'était Penelope . Sentant que je me sentais mieux sans pour autant être heureuse, elle s'éclaircie et resta dans une teinte grisâtre. Quand elle se transforma, Catherina poussa un cri de surprise et Margarette commença à regarder l'animal comme la scientifique qu'elle aurait aimé être. Néanmoins Penelope n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. C'est alors que je compris : seule la douleur pouvait me faire vaincre mon père, et c'est pour cela qu'elle m'avait mordu. Je me tournais vers les deux personnes qui m'accompagnais et leur di :

''Je vous présente Penelope, le hibou que j'ai acheté pour m'accompagner à Poudlard. Comme vous avez pu le voir elle a une grande faculté : elle change de couleur selon mon humeur. C'est pas mal hein ? Mais je viens de voir qu'elle est aussi très intelligente, regardez ce qu'elle a fait quand elle a compris que j'avais un problème.'' Je fis signe à Penelope de monter dans son perchoir, mais ne voulant m'écouter elle parti de sur ma main pour se mettre sur les jambes de Catherina. Celle-ci, fu étonnée mais fini par caresser son plumage et, tel un chat, on entendit un bruit étrange sortir du ventre de Penelope. Nous rîmes toute les trois et, après nous être calmé, je leur montrais ma main. Margarette poussa un crie choquer et partie chercher la trousse de secours. Pendant qu'elle me désinfectait la main je leur di :

''Je vous l'ai dis cette chouette est super intelligente. Quand elle a vu se qui m'arrivait elle ma mordu et c'est la douleur qui m'a comme réveillé. Maintenant on a une super technique pour quand il recommencera : il suffira de me blesser.

Il est vrai c'est toi qui ressent la douleur et non lui. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Me répondit Margarette.

Trop bien. Je vais pouvoir t'assommer ! Si tu savais comme j'en rêvais. S'esclaffa Catherina.'' Je rigolais avec elle soulager d'avoir une solution a ce problème. C'est a se moment que je me rendis compte que Peneloppe avait toujours la lettre accrochée a sa patte. Je lui fit signe de monter sur mes jambes, et une fois que ce fut fait, je lui retirais la lettre et la remerciais. Une fois sa mission terminée, elle parti sur son perchoir. Je défis la lettre, elle venait de Rose Weasley. Il y était écrit :

_''Coucou Merope (je peux me permettre de t'appeler par ton prénom?). Je voulais te demander si toi et la responsable de ton... ton orphelinat, accepterai que Lily et moi venions passer quelques jours avec toi avant le départ. On a discuté avec Neville de la journée (tu sais le professeur Londubat) et on c'est aperçut que mes parents ont totalement oublié de te dire où se trouvait le quai 9 ¾, du coup on en a profité pour demander si on pouvait rester avec toi et t'y accompagner. Donc on attend ta réponse avec impatience. _

_Mot de Lily : juste pour te dire que je suis impatiente, et que j'espère que nous pourrions être de grande amie et mieux connaître ton amie de l'orphelinat. Grosse bises._

_Lily Potter et Rose Weasley.'' _

J'étais étonné. Pour le peu que nous avions discuter, elle voulait tout de même rester avec moi pour la première fois ou je quitterais l'internat. Je montrais la lettre à Margarette puis a Catherina, elle était tout autant concernée. Margarette me dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis pour elle du moment qu'elles respectaient le règlement de l'internat. Catherina, quand à elle, me dit que c'était génial comme cela elle pouvait voir qui resterais avec moi. Il faut dire que pendant de nombreuses années, Catherina avait agis comme une grande sœur pour moi, et notre future séparation l'inquiétait tout comme moi mais jamais je ne l'avouerais jamais. Finalement je pris un papier et un stylo, et leur écrivirent que nous serions très heureuse de les avoir avec nous le temps qu'elles voudraient. Mon père quand à lui était au paradis. Il me disait : ''si tu deviens amis avec eux, il sera encore plus simple de faire du mal à se stupide Potter. Lui et son idéale d'amour, il va bientôt comprendre que l'on ne peut me laisser sans surveillance.'' Je l'avais rarement vu oublié si rapidement une de nos dispute. Je ne lui répondis pas, de toute façon il m'était impossible de profiter de ses personnes à cause de leur gentillesse, mais je ne pouvais lui dire cela, du moins tout de suite car je ne me sentais pas prête à ressentir de nouveau sa colère.

Finalement, Helena vint taper à notre porte demandant à la directrice de venir régler un problème. Margarette nous souris et sorti. Je profitais de son absence pour commencer à sortir mes achats, je savais très bien se que je faisais : je savais que si je sortais les livres Catherina n'allais pas pouvoir résister longtemps. Elle est ce que l'ont peut appeler une fanatique de lecture, et tout peut passer, que se soit du fantastique, de l'historique, de l'imaginaire... Elle li absolument tout. Une fois tous les livres sorti, je me retournais vers mon armoire pour sortir quelques affaires et les mettre dans la malle, quand je revins vers mon lit je me mis à rire : Catherina n'avait pas pu résister et elle lisait _l'histoire de Poudlard_. Une fois ma malle presque prêtent (il me manquait que les livres à mettre, que nous avions décidées de lire, et quelques affaires de dernière minute). Nous étions en pleine lecture de l'histoire de Poudlard quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de notre chambre. Je permis à la personne d'entrée. La personne qui avait frappé était la seul personne de tout l'orphelinat que je ne pouvais supporter : Angela. Cette fille me haïssait depuis toujours mais je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi. Tout ce que je savais c'était quel faisait tout pour que je me sente mal. Etant Catherina et moi allongé sur mon lit, elle alla directement sur le lit de Catherina. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit hypocritement. Après deux minutes de silence à nous fixer, elle se décida à nous dire la raison de sa venu :

'' Je suis venu pour savoir si vrai ?

De quoi parles-tu ? Quel sont les derniers ragots ? Demanda Catherina d'un air réprobateur.

Apparemment le mec qui est venu se matin, est le professeur d'une école pour élève ''spécial''. C'est vrai ?

On peut dire sa. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ? Demandais-je à la fois étonnée de la voir s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à elle mais aussi car je sentais bien que ses pensée n'étaient pas si innocente que ça.

Donc vu que tout le monde c'est qu'il est venu pour toi, tu es d'accord pour dire que tu es une fille ''spécial'' ?

Oui. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

On a autre chose à faire alors dépêche toi de t'expliquer.

Ok. Maintenant que vous avez confirmez cela je vais être tranquille, la ''bizarre'' va partir pour son asile. Et son amie va rester toute seule. C'est génial tout mes rêves vont devenir réalité ! Tient je vais aller voir la directrice pour qu'elle me donne votre chambre, puisque Catherina n'aura pas besoin de deux lits. '' Et elle continua à parler comme si nous n'étions pas là et elle fini, enfin, par partir comme elle était venu. Je regardais Catherina et commençais à rire d'un rire franc : Angela restera la même, elle n'a jamais aimé l'amitié qui nous liait avec Caterina et elle avait toujours eu peur de moi. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait toujours été odieuse avec moi jusqu'au jour ou mon père a pris le contrôle et tout ce que je puis en dire c'est que depuis elle parlait de moi uniquement en me surnommant sans jamais dire mon prénom. Mon père, qui avait assisté a tout, me dit ''Lorsque j'avais ton âge tout ses moldus qui osaient me parler comme ça souffraient mais sans que personne ne sache jamais qui c'était. Bientôt tu vas devoir le faire aussi sinon je crois bien que je vais devoir reprendre le contrôle comme cette fois-ci. Quelle jouissance ! C'était comme au bon vieux temps.'' Ces paroles me fire froid dans le dos. Je n'aimais pas entendre parler de mon père à l'époque ou un membre de la famille Jedusor Voldemort avait essayé de prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier car je savais qu'il été un membre important de cette entreprise. Ces événements avait la manie de faire sortir de ses gong Catherina mais par la suite nous avions appris à en rire. Ces pourquoi quand je reçus la nouvelle lettre des cousines, l'hibou de la famille Weasley nous trouva plier en deux sur mon lit. Je récupérais la lettre et la déplia il y était écrit dessus :

''_Comme les cours reprennent dans une semaine, Lily et moi avons décidé de venir chez ''toi'' (si on peut dire ça) demain (en fait on voulait venir aujourd'hui mais ma mère nous a fait remarquer que vous auriez peut-être pas le temps de tout préparez donc on a décidé de venir demain) vers huit heure de matin. Par contre, Lily doit repartir la veille de la rentrée, sa mère à besoin d'elle. Me demande pas pourquoi. Donc on se retrouve demain. Comme je suis pressé d'être à demain. Je te laisse tout préparer. A demain^^''. _

Une fois le message lu, je me tournais vers Catherina et lui montrait le mot. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir. Nous avions toujours été que toute les deux et malgré son accord de tout à l'heure j'avais peur qu'elle se sente exclu. Une fois qu'elle lue le mot, elle se tourna vers moi et... se mit à rire. Elle me dit après s'être calmé :

''Tu devrais voir ta tête ! A croire que je vais te crier dessus. Tu sais je suis sassez contente qu'elles aient proposée de venir ici et non que toi tu y ailles. Comme ça je pourrais connaître certaines des personnes que tu vas côtoyer et ça me rassure. Et puis temps que je les aurais pas vus je ne peux pas parler donc t'inquiète, je suis sur que l'on va s'amuser.

Tu sais que tu m'as fait une grosse peur ! Avec ta réaction de tout à l'heure comment tu veux que je réagisse ! Et puis met toi une chose dans la tête, tu savais tout de mon histoire et tandis que bon nombre des jeunes d'ici mon tourné le dos et m'ont laissé seul, toi tu n'as pas cherché à savoir quoi que se soit et tu es reste avec moi. Donc tu auras toujours la priorité dans ma vie d'accord ?''

Elle me regarda et je vis les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors je levais mon petit doigt, elle fit de même et nous croisâmes nos doigts et rejoignîmes nos pouces, ce signe était le signe de notre amitié. Puis une fois nos regard accrocher l'une a l'autre pendant quelque seconde, nous nous tournâmes comme un même homme (ou plutôt femme dans notre cas) et criâmes au même moment :

''Mme la directrice il nous faut deux autres lit dans cette chambre pour demain !

Amélia il faut prévoir des repas surprenant pour les prochain jours !'' Et nous sortîmes de la chambre pour préparez la venu des deux jeunes sorcières dans un orphelinat moldus.

**PDV Albus :**

Nous étions dans la voiture au retour de l'orphelinat et je n'arrivais pas à sortir _son_ visage de ma tête. Quand elle nous avait décrit se qu'était un orphelinat, j'avais été chagriné pour elle mais il faut dire la vérité, la chaleur dans avec lequel elle avait été accueillie par la directrice et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait m'avait quelque peu réconforté sur les conditions de son enfance.

J'ai été sortie de mes réflexions par une remarque de ma sœur :

''Maman, au fait tu crois qu'elle sait où se trouve la voie 9 ¾ ? Parce que vue qu'elle n'était pas au courant du monde magique... et vue comment papa a eu du mal...'' Mais elle a raison. Comment va faire Merope si elle ne sait pas où se trouve la voie comment elle va faire ?

'' Si il faut on la retrouvera sur le quai de la gare comme grand-mère Weasley la fait avec moi. Répondis mon père.

Et si elle passe par un autre côté ? La gare est grande non ?

Et pourquoi tu nous dirais pas ce que tu veux vraiment ? Je vous est vu parler Rose et toi. Alors ? demanda ma mère.

Et bien... Comme Rose et elles vont a Poudlard et qu'elle ne connaît personne, on pensait que peut être le fait de se connaître mieux avant la rentrée pourrait l'aider. Plusieurs fois tante Hermione nous a dit que si elle connaissait des personnes avant sa rentrée a Poudlard, et bien sa se serait mieux passé pour elle.

Mais se qu'elle ne t'a pas dit c'est que si ça avait été le cas, nous n'aurions peut être pas pu être amis, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda mon père alors que nous rentrions chez nous au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Moi je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Repondis ma mère alors que Kreatur, notre elfe de maison récupérais nos affaire.

Tu en pense quoi Kreatur ? Demanda Lily, elle savait que Kreatur suivait toujours ses idées.

Kreatur pourrais donner son avis mais Kreatur ne sais pas de quoi Mlle Lily et ses parents parlent.

Ils sont en train de demandez si Lily peut aller chez Merope Dimpt une fille qui était avec Neville et qui va a Poudlard. Informa James en montant les escaliers vers sa chambre. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un je suis dans ma chambre. Au fait Papa, Tedy est censé venir dans pas longtemps avec Mme Tonks non ?

Oui ils sont censé venir mercredi pourquoi ?

Lily doit être présente alors ?

Mais pour une fois je peux ne pas être la ça va tuer personne ?

Lily ! Tu sais quel importance à cette rencontrer chaque année pour chacun d'entre nous ! Donc c'est décidé si ta cousine veut y aller temps mieux mais toi tu n'y va pas ! Repondis mon père. '' Je n'avais pas participé à la conversation espérant que ma sœur, allait réussir à les convaincre, ainsi je pourrais revoir Merope avant la rentrée qui étrangement me paressait très loin. Voyant mes espérances partir en fumée. Je commençais à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour pouvoir réussir à trouver une solution. Finalement comme une étincelle, et alors que mon père commençais à remonter les escaliers, se qui signifiait que la situation était close je dis : '' Et si Lily y allait pour deux jours ? Comme ça elle peut toujours profiter de Rose durant les derniers jours des vacances. Ces une bonnes idée non ?'' Et j'attendis... mon père se retourna et me il me regarda de se regard qui nous montrait bien qu'il pouvait voir au plus profond de nous. Il n'était pas un auror pour rien. Alors ma mère intervint : ''Ces une excellente idée Albus ! Comme ça ta sœur ne se sentira pas trop exclut. Lily va parler avec Rose et prévoit le tout. Demand aussi à tante Hermione si elle peut venir ici comme ça on vous déposera là-bas.

On pourrai y aller maintenant ? Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

Et tu crois que la directrice aurait le temps de tout préparez pour accueillir deux personnes de plus pendant une semaine ? Me répondis sarcastique ma sœur. Je voyais dans son regard que j'allais subir ses ''douces'' moquerie pendant longtemps. Mais peut-être veux-tu absolument te débarrasser de moi, même si c'est plutôt la spécialité de James, ou alors tu veux absolument revoir une certaine personne.

Je pencherais plus pour la belle jeune fille. Rétorqua James hilare.'' Je les détestais. Par chance ma mère fit remarquer à ma sœur que si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle ne pourrait plus partir chez Merope. Celle si détala rapidement. Puis mon père fit remarquer à James que s'il voulait essayer son nouveau balai il avait intérêts à se dépêcher d'aller au jardin avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir.

Heureusement que mes parents étaient là. Je me réfugiais dans ma chambre et là je vis, lover sur mon lit, Penelope, le hibou de Merope. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Je m'approchais d'elle et la fit monter sur mon bras. Puis entendant un ''pop'' dans le hall, je descendis doucement les marches de peur de réveillez la cruche. C'était le nom de que nous donnions au tableau de Mme Black que jamais, même Kreatur, n'avais réussie a enlevé et rejoignit ma famille ainsi que ma tante Hermione et ma cousine. Au moment où j'arrivais à l'entrée de la cuisine j'entendis ma mère et ma tante parler :

''Tu imagine Ginny, Rose et Scorpius ! Quand elle me la dit je n'y croyais pas. Il faut dire que venant du fils de Malfoy.

Oui mais il y a une chose qu'il ne faut pas oublier, quelque soit les préjugés que nous avons on ne peut pas les faire passer avant nos enfants. C'est se que je viens de dire a Harry quand on a parlé de la petite Merope. Mais si tu savais comme il a peur que tout recommence.

Mais comment veux-tu que cette petite est le moindre rapport avec lui ! Dix-sept ans sont passés !

Oui tu as raison et puis même si elle a un lien avec lui, je crois qu'après se qu'il c'est passée avec Rogue on devrait attendre avant de la juger.

Mais tu crois qu'Harry et Ron le font ! Ron encore plus qu'Harry. Ce sont de vrais Griffondor, ils agissent et après ils réfléchissent.

Oui tu as raison. Mais changeons de sujet ou presque, tu sais la scéné qu'on a eu en rentrant? Albus qui faisait tout son possible pour que Lily parte le plus tôt possible a l'orphelinat.

Comment ça se fait ? Il veut se débarrasser d'elle ou quoi ?

Non, je crois plutôt que mon petit Albus connait les même tourments que moi a son âge.

Sauf que toi tu les avais déjà un an plus tôt.'' Et elles auraient bien continué a parler de moi si Penelope n'avais pas décollé de mon bras en me griffant et si je n'avais pas crié de surprise. Bien entendu ma mère et ma tante se sont retourné et mon fait les gros yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elles ne supportent pas ses qu'on écoute leur conversations. Après cela, je parti rapidement rejoindre mon frère, ma sœur, ma cousine et mon père qui étaient dans le jardin. En arrivant, je vis Lily et Rose qui fixaient une lettre sur la patte de Penelope. Quand celle-ci s'envola, je m'en rapprochais des deux jeunes filles et m'allongeais au près d'elles en regardant mon frère et mon père qui faisait une partie de Quidditch. J'adorais se jeu autant qu'eux mais aujourd'hui j'avais une autre préoccupation. Celle-ci était d'écouter les deux jeunes filles à mes côté pour voir ce qu'il en résultait de leur sortie à l'orphelinat. Ces ainsi que j'appris avec plaisir qu'elles avaient envoyé leur proposition et qu'elles attendaient la réponse rapidement. Une fois rassurée de leur intention et ne voyant rien d'autre a faire qu'attendre la réponse de la jeune orpheline, je me levais, et partie chercher le balai que mes parents m'avaient offerts pour mes neuf ans. Je parti ensuite rejoindre mon frère et mon père et nous fîmes une partie de quidditch : mon frère voulant être un poursuiveur, mon père jouait le gardien et moi le batteur a fin de l'aider à se perfectionner.

Au bout d'un certain moment, James fini par demander un temps mort et nous descendîmes des balais afin de profiter des merveilles que nous avaient préparer Kreatur ainsi que ma mère : quand ces deux là ce mettaient aux fourneaux il valait mieux être mort de faim tellement c'était bon. Puis, comme si elle n'attendait que ce moment, Penelope revins avec la réponse de Merope. Mon cœur fut soulager, elle répondait enfin, puis mon cœur explosa de joie quand je vis le sourire victorieux de Rose alors que celle-ci montrait la réponse, qui était favorable, à Lily.

Commença alors, pour les deux jeunes filles, la préparation des affaires a emmener et surtout ce qu'elles allaient apprendre a Merope. Mais une point noir m'apparut : Merope avait une grande amie et celle-ci n'était pas une sorcière comment allaient- elles faire avec cette jeune moldue autour d'elle. Je fis par de mes inquiétudes à mon père et avant que celui-ci n'ai pu me répondre James me fit remarquer :

''tu voix, c'est pour ça que je te dit que tu vas aller a Serpentard, tu réfléchis toujours avant d'agir et tu regarde toujours toute les possibilités.

James laisse ton frère tranquille veux tu ! Répliquas ma mère avant qu'une énième dispute n'apparaisse.

Pour te répondre Albus, Lily et Rose n'ont rien à craindre car cette jeune moldus est au courant de tout, Neville avait demandé au professeur McGonagall si Merope pouvait la mettre au courant. Ce qui était plus simple pour elle. Et se fut accordé. Il n'y a donc aucun problème. ''

Rassuré, et tranquille quand au sort des quatre jeunes filles (il ne faut pas croire que je m'intéresse qu'a Merope), j'écoutais mes sœurs tout préparer mais surtout, elles envoyèrent une autre lettre, cette fois-ci par l'intermédiaire de mon hibou, comme quoi j'avais raison en disant qu'ils étaient les plus pratiques, disant qu'elles arriveraient le lendemain très tôt. Voyant revenir Hermes sans réponses de la part de l'orpheline, les deux jeunes filles partirent préparer leurs bagages pour le lendemain. Tandis que mon père et mon frère reprenaient leur partie alors que ma mère et ma tante reprenaient leur conversations et que Kreatur partait nettoyer je ne sais quel endroit, Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe de notre jardin et regardais le ciel en pensant a la joie que j'aurais de revoir la belle demoiselle le lendemain. A se moment même la peur d'être envoyé a Serpentard ne pouvait m'enlever le sourire que j'avais sur le visage. Et c'est en pensant à ce beau visage que je m'endormie, les cheveux ce balançant au rythme du vent.


	6. Avant la rentrée

Bonjour! Je viens de découvrir comment on peut mettre un petit commentaire donc j'en profite^^.

Je vous présente mon chapitre 5. en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture^^

Chapitre 5 : Avant la rentrée.

PDV Merope :

Aujourd'hui je me suis levée encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais réussi à me lever avant Amélia, mais l'arrivée imminente des deux jeunes sorcières m'avaient sorties du lit à six heures trente. Je pensais être la seul, tout de fois à mon arriver dans la cuisine, je vis Margarette qui revérifiait les menus prévu le temps de leurs venu. Quand elle me vit, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle me dit qu'elle allait me laisser dans mon antre, et attendre Amélia. Pendant une bonne heures, je n'entendis rien. J'étais dans mon monde et j'espérais secrètement qu'à Poudlard on me laisserait continuer à cuisinier. Mon père lui, pour sûrement se venger de sa défaite d'hier, me répondit qu'à Poudlard des elfes de maison s'occupaient de ça et également de tout se qui concernait le château. Sa remarque me fit penser a Kreatur. Il faudrait sûrement que je l'appelle d'ici peu afin que je puisse commencer mes recherches, car il était la seule personne que je pouvais interroger en étant sur d'avoir des réponses. Il lui était tout a fait impossible qu'il mente et de plus, si je décidais d'interroger d'autres personnes, aucune n'accepteraient de me dire toute la vérité. Mon père restait très attentif à ce que je ''disais'', il espérait peut-être capter une partie de se qu'il s'était passée la veille durant sa période de réclusion. Je bloquais alors les moments les plus important d'hier dans ma chambre, mais pour calmer ses futures réclamations, et peut-être ses attaques, je lui montrais (comme s'il l'avait trouver lui-même, sinon il aurait trouver ça trop louche) la partie la moins compromettante de ma conversation avec Margarette. Content et certain de m'avoir soutiré des informations contre mon gré, il se repliât pour examiner ses renseignements. Une fois ceux-ci fait, je regardais ma main droite ou un bandage persistait, il cachait la marque des griffes de Peneloppe. Celle-ci avait été généreusement récompensé la vieille pour son intervention. Je fus interrompus dans mes pensée par l'odeur des viennoiseries que je préparais et je continuais en sifflotant dans ma cuisine.

Une fois que tout fut prés, il était sept heure. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à préparer tout le monde pour l'arrivé de nos invitées. Catherina et Margarette me dirent plusieurs fois de rester calme, mais le stress était la : et si, en voyant où je vivais et comment je vivais elles me jugeaient pas assez bien pour rester avec elles ? A cette question, que sans savoir je posais à voix haute, Catherina me répondit que si elles pensaient ça elles pouvaient aller se faire voir et que de toute façon toutes personnes qui penseraient ça n'était pas digne de mon amitié.

A huit heure moins le quart nous étions toutes les trois prêtent et nous attendions les jeunes filles devant la porte de l'orphelinat. Au moment ou les huit heures sonnèrent à la grande horloges, dix personnes apparurent juste devant nous. Je reconnaissais presque tout le monde, Mr et Mme Potter, ainsi que leurs enfants, Lily tenait un petit sac à main sur ses épaules (je me demandais ou était ses affaires), James regardait se qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la dernière fois d'un œil intéressée, Hugo regardait tout ce qui venait de notre monde, Mme Weasley parlait avec Margarette, Mr Weasley les écoutait en fixant sa femme comme si elle parlait dans un langage extraterrestre. Puis je regardais les deux personnes avec qui je risquais de passer énormément de temps cette année, Rose parlait avec animation à Catherina, au moins ses deux-la s'entendaient bien, et enfin mes yeux se posèrent sur Albus, celui-ci me fixait dans les yeux, et doucement il me fit un sourire. Un sourire qui me mit le baume au cœur, puis il s'approchât et au moment ou j'allais commencer a parler il me fit un signe pour que je regarde derrière moi et au moment ou je me retournais, James vint me prendre dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer et il en profita pour me dire à l'oreille '' tu as énormément manqué a un jeune homme donc je crois que je vais te laisser avec lui''. Une fois qu'il me posa,je savais que j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate et vus le regard que lançât Albus a James, je savais a qui j'avais manqué se qui me fit rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Nous sommes rentrée dans l'orphelinat et il fut décidé que tous mangeraient avec nous. Une fois a table je pus remarqué que les ressemblances génétique ne manquaient pas a l'appel et que l'expression tels père tels fils était prévalu dans la situation qui s'offrait a mes yeux : Mr Weasley et Hugo mangeaient tout ce qui leur passait sous les mains. C'était tellement drôle que Philippe (un petit garçon de huit ans) dit tout bas au milieu du repas, en me tirant la manche :'' He ! Merope, on dirait Luffy en train de manger sauf qu'ils n'ont pas les bras élastiques.''. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Au début il dût croire que je me moquais de lui car il fit une mine boudeuse et doucement je lui dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que l'on trouve le fruit du démon pour les aider. Comprenant que je blaguais, il rie de bon cœur avec moi. La comparaison était frappante. Rose et Catherina, ayant entendu se mirent également a rire. Tous s'étonnèrent de notre comportement et se tournèrent vers nous et voulurent savoir ce qui se passait. Je dût mit prendre a trois fois avant de pouvoir expliquer aux autres se qui se nous mettait dans cette état. Tous rirent plus de la tête que faisait les deux concernés, que de la remarque en elle-même. Ils avaient une tête boudeuse et envoyèrent un regard sévère aux personnes les plus proche d'eux qui rigolaient, c'est-a-dire : Catherina, Rose, Lily, James, Albus, Mr Potter, Mme Potter, Mme Weasley, Margarette et moi-même. Nous tentions de nous calmer et une fois que le fou rire fut a peu près arrêté, je croisais le regard de Catherina et, une fois que nous nous sommes comprise, nous dîmes d'une voix : ''il ne faut pas se fâcher, après tout, la vérité sors de la bouche des enfants !'' et alors, tout le monde repartir dans un fou rire, ou du moins se qui avait compris l'allusion se qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. En fait, seul Mr Weasley, Mme Potter, Hugo et Lily ne rigolèrent pas et je vis Mr Potter et Mme Weasley, une fois calmé, essayer de leur expliquer la signification de cette expression. Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Je pus voir également que Rose et Mme Weasley se ressemblaient énormément, sans tenir en compte de leur ressemblance physique, on pouvait voir qu'elles étaient toutes les deux d'une grande intelligence et toujours a la recherche de connaissance. Tandis que dans la famille Weasley les ressemblance semblaient être très triée par sexe, dans la famille Potter les ressemblances étaient un doux mélange entre les deux parents : en commençant par le plus âgé on voyait que James était un grand blagueur, comme devait surement l'être son père, et que son passe temps favoris était celui de faire rire les autres mais la plus grande ressemblance qu'il avait avec sa mère était le regard qu'il posait sur sa famille : un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. C'est quand j'ai vu se regard que j'ai compris que même s'il se moquait de son frère et de sa sœur, il sera la première personne a venir les aider s 'ils ont le moindre problème. Albus est celui qui m'étonne le plus, il a un regard perçant sur tout se qui l'entoure, cherchant a découvrir la faille de chacun mais en même temps certaines fois (surtout quand ça concerne son frère) il a des réactions très enfantine. Mais autant l'un comme l'autre, je sais que je pourrais compter sur eux, comme j'ai pu le faire au moment de ma malheureuse rencontre au chemin de traverse. Lily quand a elle est un mélange étrange, ayant l'intelligence de sa mère, et son côté espiègle est beaucoup plus discret que celui de son frère d'autant plus qu'avec son jolie visage il ne doit pas être rare qu'elle se fasse rapidement tout pardonné. Mais on pouvait aussi voir qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus âgée, plus mure que les gens de son âge, et en la voyant en compagnies des jeunes de l'orphelinat ayant le même age cette différence fut frappante. Après ma petite inspection, je retournais a mon plat tout en repensant a se que je venais d' père qui n'avais rien manqué de ma réflexion me fit la remarque que c'est justement tout ses beaux sentiments qui m'a fait perdre ma mère et que je devrais apprendre a vivre sans car c'est cela même qui risque de me faire perdre tout le prestige de ce qu'il a prévu pour moi et que si je ne l'écoutais pas, il risquait de me le faire payer très fortement... Je le laissais continuer de parler mais je n'écoutais plus, je ne voulais pas continuer a souffrir comme avant.

Un peu plus tard, Margarette décida de faire visiter l'orphelinat au Weasley et au Potter, je profitais de ce moment pour prendre a part les enfants des deux familles et les emmener dans notre chambre, je leur dit de m'y attendre en laissant a Catherina le soin de les y emmener le temps que je m'occupais des plus petit, comme j'aimais le faire. Une fois que ce fut fait je me dirigeais vers la chambre. J'allais y rentrer quand j'entendis le cour de la conversation qui s'y tenait : ''Tu veux dire que tu sais qui son ses parents, et qu'elle aussi, que vous savez d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs magique, mais que tu refuses de nous le dire. Cette voix appartenait a Rose.

Vous avez très bien compris. En fait nous ne sommes que trois a être au courant de toute l'histoire : Merope, la directrice et moi. Seulement, je ne serais pas celle qui vous dirait quoi que se soit sans son autorisation.

Et si on essaie de découvrir par nous-même, demanda James. Je te rappel que généralement il est difficile de cacher quelque chose a un sorcier. La menace était visible,et le fait de savoir qu'ils allaient essayer de découvrir mon secret me faisait peur. Allaient-ils me prendre pour une folle ? Mon père me dit qu'ils allaient plutôt me craindre, se que je voulais encore moins. Je ne supportait pas d'être crainte, j'avais déjà a l'être a l'orphelinat je ne voulais pas la même chose dans ma nouvelle école. Mais bien entendu j'évitais de le dire a mon père sinon les représailles pourraient être grave et le temps ou Rose et Lily sont ici il faut les éviter au maximum.

Et moi je te préviens juste d'une chose : je n'ai vu Merope qu'une seule fois véritablement en colère a cause d'une personne qui a chercher a en savoir trop sur elle et cette personnes ne veut même plus être dans la même salle qu'elle.

Pour changer de sujet, ou presque pas, c'est bizarre, on a cherché dans les familles de sorcier et on a trouver aucun Dimpt, pourtant tu viens de nous dire que l'un de ses parents était un sorcier. Repris Lily. Je sentis le danger arrivé, mais le temps que j'intervienne, Catherina eu le temps de dire ''Dimpt ? Le nom de Merope c'est Jedusor...

Salut, alors vous n'avez pas attendu que j'arrive avant de faire connaissance ? ''Je savais que mon intervention ne cachait nullement ce que je voulais cacher. J'entendis James murmurer ''Jedusor... j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...'' Puis, je fus sauver par l'appel des adultes. Nous descendîmes, et le temps des au revoir, je cherchais ce que je pourrais dire au deux jeunes filles d'assez plausible.

Je dit au revoir a tous, je vis le regard inquisiteur que me lançait James et le temps ou il me fit la bise il me murmura ''Je découvrirais se que tu caches que tu le veilles ou non.

Tu ne devrais pas, tu pourrais le regretter et moi aussi.'' C'était sortir tout seul sans que je puisse réfléchir. Le regard qu'il posa sur moi par la suite me fit froid dans le dos: apparemment j'avais fait augmenter sa curiosité. Puis se fut au tour d'Albus de venir me tenir dans ses bras, et comme s'il connaissait mon tourment il me dit : '' Peut importe ce que tu caches, sache que nous te soutiendrons. Nous ne sommes pas amis pour rien n'est-ce pas ? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour James, il parle beaucoup mais c'est un mec super sympa et si tu lui fais comprendre que tu ne veux absolument pas qu'on sache alors il ne cherchera pas, même si ça ne lui plaira pas, par contre il risque de souvent t'interroger mais on ne peut pas tout lui demander n'est-ce pas ?'' sans qu'il le sache, ou peut être parce qu'il me connaissait que trop bien, il venait de me dire les paroles que je voulais entendre. Et se fut beaucoup plus calme et sereine que je le remerciais et que je le vis partir. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse je vis un sourire sur son visage auquel je lui répondis (autant pour énerver mon père que pour mon plus grand plaisir). Bien entendu il n'était pas le plus heureux des hommes de savoir que je lui avait cacher que l'école avait changer mon nom mais également que je ne voulais pour rien au monde que les sorciers sachent qui je suis tant que je ne le saurais pas moi-même mais surement encore moins quand je saurais toute l'histoire, si j'écoutais l'avis de ma mère. En ce moment j'arrivais à le gérer autant au niveau des émotions que au niveau de son enfermement ce qui lui plaisais encore moins. Il fallait donc que je fasse très attentions, car tels que je le connaissais il allait profiter de la moindre occasion pour prendre le dessus et cela risquait d'être très grave, surtout si ça arrivait a Poudlard.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme sans que la conversation que j'avais interrompus ne vienne de nouveau sur le tapis. Le plus dur que nous avions a supporter furent les questions sur notre pensionnat, mais je pus voir que Rose et Lily avaient été préparée car elles répondaient facilement a toutes les questions, même à la question qui demandait pourquoi Catherina n'était pas accepter alors qu'elle avait toujours été meilleure que moi, elles ont répondus que l'école ne jugeait pas sur les résultats scolaire, mais que notre école n'acceptait que les élèves a comportement étrange. Étrangement (ou pas), après cette réponse très peu furent les jeunes qui revinrent nous embêter ou même poser des questions. Ils connaissaient tous mon état pour se douter que Rose et Lily devaient avoir la même maladie (une idée qu'avait eu Margarette pour justifier ma personnalité).

Après le souper, Margarette nous autorisa a aller directement dans la chambre sans avoir besoin de rester avec les autres comme elle nous le conseillait tous les soirs (notre devoir de plus âgée). Nous filâmes sans demander notre reste (mais surtout avant qu'elle ne changea d'avis, avec elle on ne savait jamais). Je réussis (avec l'aide bien venu de Catherina) a m'isoler pendant cinq minutes, le temps de pouvoir enfermé mon père dans sa cage, en décidant de laisser filtrée les informations que je trouvais inintéressante pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Bien malheureusement je voyais bien qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, ce qui me fit craindre le pire pour la période ou les deux jeunes sorcières seraient là. Nous nous installions pour dormir quand un hibou grand duc entra par la fenêtre que Catherina était en train de fermé et se posa sur l'épaule de Rose. Celle-ci resta un instant interdite, comme si elle doutait du comportement a avoir en notre présence. Puis, après avoir poussé un soupir, elle prit la lettre accroché a la patte du hibou, le laissa s'abreuver et manger dans la mangeoire de Peneloppe et s'envola par ou il était arrivé sous le regard courroucé de Catherina qui essayait pour la deuxième fois de fermer la fenêtre. « Je ne m'habituerais jamais a ces hiboux qui viennent et repartent comme ça »

tu devrais pourtant parce que si la lettre de Rose vient de qui je pense, et j'en suis certaine, tu ferais mieux de laisser la fenêtre ouverte. Il va y avoir du décollage de hibou. Rie doucement Lily. Son rire redoubla tout de suite sous le regard noir que lui lança Rose par dessus la lettre, qui contrastait fortement avec le rose qui avait coloré ses pommettes et qui avait fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur.

Laisse moi deviner... un garçon ? demanda très intéresse Catherina.

Ouais, et je pourrais même te dire que se jeune homme a les cheveux blond platine que ses yeux sont...

tu n'es pas obligé de faire la description de Scorpius, Lily. Coupa Rose, mais quand elle se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire elle se jeta sur son cousin pour se cacher la tête dedans.

Hum je trouve ça très intéressant... précisa Catherina.

Tu devrais faire attention Rose, si Catherina se rend compte que tu est facile a manipuler elle va faire de toi se qu'elle veut. Précisais-je , sachant comment était ma meilleure amie.

Une vraie Serpentarde quoi... comme Scorpius. dit pensivement Lily en souriant devant la menace de sa cousine, que l'on ne comprenait pas vu qu'elle avait toujours la tête dans le cousin.

Serpentard ? J'ai pas très bien compris cette histoire de maison. Comment vous faites pour savoir où aller ? Demandais-je, plus pour aider Rose que pour savoir, j'avais très bien compris la première question mais la deuxième m'intriguait beaucoup. Ayant laissé passer pas mal de cette conversation, elle n'avais pas grand intérêt pour mon père vue que celui-ci ne nous écoutait même pas. Il fut néanmoins outragé que SA fille ne connaisse pas l'existence du répartiteur.

Ah oui tu ne dois pas être totalement au courant... mais je sais pas si on peut en parler devant Catherina... dit Lily, oubliant pour l'instant Rose, qui se releva en me lançant un regard de remerciant auquel je répondis par un bref sourire.

Si tu parles des fondateurs de Poudlard t'inquiète je crois que j'en sais plus que Merope. Répondis pensivement Catherina, comme si ce fait était tout a fait normal.

Hein ?! Répondirent en cœur les deux sorcières.

Ha vous ne savez pas ? C'est vrai je ne vous ai pas prévenu, Catherina dévore les livres, en gros elle a toujours avec un livre sur elle, et aujourd'hui elle a jeter son dévolu sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Je crois qu'elle en a lu une bonne partie déjà... Répondis-je sous le regard choqué des deux invitées.

En fait il me reste que la dernière partie, celle concernant votre dernière guerre, mais avant de comprendre quoi de se soit il me faudrait comprendre se qu'il c'est passer dans le monde sorcier a l'extérieur de Poudlard. A cette phrase, Catherina me regarda pour bien me faire comprendre le sous-entendu : c'est cette partie qui concernait la famille de mon père.

On nous apprend ça qu'en deuxième année. Mais James m'a dit que si on forçait le prof, il pourrait nous faire juste une petite partie... Même nous on sait pas grand chose, nos parents nous dises que l'on est trop jeune et que tout est fini.

Ouais mais ça peut toujours être intéressant. '' Et le temps que ses deux puits de savoir discutaient pour apprendre le plus de choses des deux mondes, Rose s'approcha de moi et me demanda si elle pouvait m'emprunter Peneloppe. Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes, comme si de rien n'était vers la chouette qui était bien heureuse de pouvoir être envoyer en mission. Au moment ou elle décollait de la chambre, sa couleur changea et devint blanc pure, si je suivais se qui m'avait dit le vendeur c'était la couleur du courrier, se qui voulait dire que c'était un courrier plein d'amour. Aurais-je le droit moi aussi, malgré les secrets qui m'entouraient a l'amour ? Je fus couper dans mes pensée par Catherina, qui toujours aussi direct se tourna vers nous et nous proposa de faire connaissance les unes avec les autres. Pour cela, on s'assit en cercle et nous commencions a discuter de tout, en partant de Poudlard, c'est comme cela que j'appris quelle était les quatre maisons disponibles, je ne voulais pas être séparé de mes nouvelles amies, peu importe la maison dans laquelle j'étais envoyée. Puis, trop facilement pour passer inaperçue, la conversation vira vers la lettre reçut par Rose. On pourrait penser qu'elle était aider par sa cousine, mais bien au contraire, celle-ci se faisait un plaisir de répondre aux questions auxquelles Rose ne voulais pas répondre. C'est ainsi que passa notre première soirée ensemble, dans la bonne humeur et surtout dans la découverte des unes et des autres.

Le plus gros problème fut de se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il faut dire que quand Margarette ne me vit pas dans la cuisine, ni me lever pour prévenir les plus jeunes, ni Catherina mettre la table, elle se posa de sérieuses questions. Mais quand elle rentra, elle resta stupéfixié (un sort que m'avaient expliqué Rose et Lily durant la soirée), et il y avait de quoi : nous étions toutes les quatre couché les unes sur les autres, impossible (selon elle parce que pour nous s'était pas compliqué) de savoir a qui appartenait les jambes, les bras et la tête tellement nous étions emmêler les unes dans les autres. Finalement, elle réussit a nous lever, après bon nombres de cris, de secousses et autres stratagèmes pour réussir a nous faire ouvrir les yeux. Je dois dire que en se qui me concerne mon corps bougeait sans que je ne sache comment il faisait, car j'étais encore dans mon magnifique rêve. J'étais tellement dans mes songes que je ne vis pas mon père prendre le commandement de mon corps. Par chance, Catherina dût le remarquer car elle me donna une grande claque qui me réveilla. Et heureusement car d'après se que je lus dans l'esprit de mon père, il n'avait pas des intentions très catholique envers les deux jeunes sorcières qui se trouvaient juste devant moi. Le bruit a été tellement fort, qu'elles se retournèrent et nous regardèrent avec deux grands yeux, qui faisaient la navette entre ma joue rouge et la main de Catherina qu'elle ouvrait et refermait. Margarette nous appela et elles se désintéressèrent (en tout cas en apparence) de nous. Catherina se tourna vers moi et me dit un sourire aux lèvres ''je t'avais dit que je prendrais plaisir a te martyriser''. Je lui fit un sourire sincère qui se voulait sarcastique.

Finalement, nous passions nos deux jours en compagnies de Lily et Rose dans une très bonne ambiance. Nous en n'apprenions de plus en plus de chacune, avec Catherina nous avions appris que Rose sortait avec un jeune sorcier depuis six mois et que c'était a lui qu'elle envoyait des lettres tout les soirs. Seulement, son père et son oncle ne s'entendaient pas du tout avec le père du jeune homme du coup leur relation devait rester secrète. Mon père en apprenant cette nouvelles passa d'un émotion à une autre : il était en colère, selon lui, le fils d'un ancien mangemort ne devrait pas être avec la fille d'un traître à son sang. Mais étrangement il passa, tout aussi rapidement a une joie sans nom, il me félicita même d'être sa confidente. Comme à dit Catherina : ''une vraie série télé, il manque plus que l'écran plasma et le pop-corn.''. Puis, a notre plus grande tristesse, la dernière journée avec Lily était en train de toucher a sa fin, et dans exactement cinq minutes ses parents arriveront pour la récupérer.

Ils devaient venir la chercher. Nous avions réussie a convaincre Margarette de les invités a rester déjeuné avec nous, ainsi il me serait plus facile de connaître les garçons avec qui je risquais de passer le plus clair de mon temps. Vous connaissez un meilleure moyen? Finalement, nous avions prévu un grand jeu pour que nous puissions tous jouer : filles vs garçons. Même si ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à mon père, je dois dire que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'écoutais plus a propos de ces jérémiades sur les enfants « moldus » et surtout sur le fait que je ne devais pas jouer avec eux. Nous avions mis en place un grand nombre de petits concours pour savoir qui serait les meilleurs. Pendant se temps, Margarette avait décidé de parler avec les quatre adultes, car Rose avait demandé a ses parents de venir également. Par contre, et au plus grand bonheur de Catherina, la magie était interdite pour deux raisons : la première étant qu'un grand nombre des concourants ne connaissent pas ce monde et en plus, d'après Lily, la magie était interdite au dehors de l'école au jeune de moins de dix-sept ans. A la fin de la comptabilité des participants, c'est-a-dire le compte de tout les jeunes de l'orphelinat en ajoutant les jeunes sorciers, nous nous rendions comptes qu'il manquait un garçon pour être a égalité. Il fut donc décider que Lily serait l'arbitre, car elle serait parfaite pour ne laisser passer aucune fraude. Elle fut donc la seule à connaître les jeux qui seront choisi.

Finalement, à l'arriver de la famille Potter et Weasley, nous restâmes en leur compagnies pendant une petite heure avant que Margarette les appelle dans son bureau. Nous savions qu'à partir de la, nous avions le droit de commencer le jeu. Nous avions donc appeler tout le monde et nous sommes partie dans le jardin. De chaque côté se tenaient les deux équipes. Lily était au centre et elle expliqua les règles : chaque joueur devait venir tirer au centre dans le chapeau un jeu choisi par elle et par Margarette, une fois ceux-ci fait, elle dictera les règles, puis chaque équipe choisira ses joueurs et après elles l'écriront sur la feuille qu'elle donnera à chaque équipe. Puis le jeu pourra commencer. Etant de bonnes joueuses, nous avions laissée les garçons piocher pour la première partie et pour commencer nous n'avions pas beaucoup de chance : ils choisirent le jeu de la course de photo. Lily nous prévint que se jeu était prévu pour deux joueurs de chaque équipe et qu'ils devaient être parmi les plus jeunes, ce jeu était un jeu d'orientation. Nous avions décider de laisser Alexandra et Irma (deux sœur jumelles) : elles étaient connu pour leur fusions, il était rare que l'une ne sache pas se que faisait l'autre. Les garçons choisirent Marcus et Mathieu, les deux meilleurs en orientation que connait l'orphelinat. Nous étions mal parti. Lily confia à chacune des équipe une enveloppe contenant des photos du quartier de l'orphelinat, une carte et une boussole. À chaque endroit ou était prise une photo se trouvait la partie d'un puzzle et l'équipe qui gagnera était celle qui réussira a le reconstruire en premier. Les autres joueurs qui ne faisaient pas partie des participants étaient confinés au silence. La partie commença et durant un instant nous menions, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que se soit si dure de se taire et de ne pas pouvoir les aider. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux équipes étaient a égalités, ils leurs manquaient deux pièces a chacune. Alexandra venait de partir en courant chercher l'avant dernière pièce et Mathieu arrivait avec celle-ci. Maintenant tout se jouait entre Marcus et Irma. Alors qu'il partait Lily trouva judicieux de nous préciser que la pièce manquante était unique et que tout les coups étaient permis pour la récupérer, mais en limitant les décas. À notre plus grand étonnement, Marcus c'est arrêté de chercher et c'est assis par terre. Nous étions au ange, quand nous avons vue Irma arriver en courant avec la pièce a la main. Mais, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Alexandra, Marcus c'est levé et lui a dit un truc a l'oreille, elle l'a regardé avec de grand yeux et lui a dit ''Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

t'as pas le choix.

T'es vraiment chiant quand tu veux tu le sais !''Il lui fit un sourire et elle lui tendit la pièce. Nous étions tous choqué, Marcus se dirigea vers Mathieu un grand sourire sur le visage. Une fois leur puzzle remplie un grand silence s'abattit dans le jardin. Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ça. Puis au bout de cinq minutes, Lily annonçât que les garçon avait gagné. Ceux-ci crièrent leur victoire et Irma s'approcha de nous en trouvant le sol magnifique. Elle fini par lever le regard et elle nous dit :

''Je suis désolé. Mais, j'avais une dette envers Marcus, il m'avait aidé la dernière fois pour mes corvées et je lui est promis de l'aider une autre fois, et il m'a dit de l'aider à faire gagner son équipe en lui donnant la pièce. Comme je lui avais dit que dés qu'il me demanderai je le ferais, quelque soit la chose, j'ai du respecter ma parole. '' Nous lui avons fait comprendre qu'on ne lui en voulait pas, et nous nous sommes mise d'accord pour en faire baver les garçons et gagner ce petit concours.

C'est ainsi que durant le reste de l'après-midi, notre équipe et celle des garçons se sont affrontée ( le plus loyalement possible). C'est ainsi que nous avons jouer, au chat et a la sourie, a la balle au prisonnier, et a bien d'autres jeux. A six heures du soir, nous étions a égalité et il s'agissait du dernier jeu. Lily nous indiqua que le jeu avait été choisie par Margarette et que les joueurs avait également été choisie au préalable : Albus contre moi. Au moment ou cela avait été annoncé je remarquais que je n'avais jamais était contre lui de toute l'après-midi malgré le nombre de nos jeux. Et j'avais une très grande envie de gagner pour deux raisons : enlever le sourire de supériorité de James et gagner ce petit concours. Lily nous annonçât que le jeu consistait à faire à manger pour tout le monde. Un cris de victoire se fit entendre dans la cour, je me retournais et vis qui avait fait se bruit : Catherina venait d'exprimer haut et fort se que je pensais tout bas '' Margarette l'avait fait exprès ? Elle sait pourtant que c'est mon domaines de prédilection ?!'' En me retournant vers mon adversaire je vis un sourire en coins (qui me fit très chaud au cœur, sans que je comprenne pourquoi ), naitre sur ses lèvre, comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Lily s'approchât de moi pour m'expliquer les règles de la partie, en arrivant elle me dit :

'' Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été choisie contre toi pour cette partie, il est très fort en cuisine mais en plus il à un avantage contre toi : il peut préparer des plats que les gens ne connaisse pas, de notre monde si tu préfères. Je veux aussi te préciser que notre cuisinier, plus connus sous le nom d'elfe de maison, est un très grand cuisinier et que c'est lui qui a tout appris à Albus. Par contre tu as des avantages toi aussi : il ne peut pas utiliser la magie, il devra donc apprendre à utiliser le matériel de chez toi (même si s'est pas la première fois qu'il cuisine pour des moldus), et en plus tu sais se qu'il plait aux gens qui seront présent se soir. Je ne te précise pas qui je n'en ai pas le droit mais sache que tu as déjà cuisinier pour eux, ou en tout cas pour une grande partie, mais comme l'as dit ta directrice, à qui n'as-tu pas déjà préparer a manger ? Le reste des règles sont simple : tu peux être aider de ton équipe pour tout sauf en se qui concerne la cuisine en elle-même. Je crois que tout est dit. Ha attend, si, tu as deux heures pour tout préparer.

Quoi ? deux heures ? Mais... pour combien ?

Pour tout le monde, plus les dix personnes extérieures dont je n'ai pas le droit de citer le nom, simplement, pour que les choses soient équilibrer il y auras certaines personnes qu'Albus connait.

ok... C'est court mais je sens que je vais y arriver.

Super, je vais répéter le tout à Albus. Interdiction de parler à ton équipe tant que je n'ai pas lancé le départ compris ?

Oui chef.''

Puis elle se dirigea vers l'autre équipes, mon équipe en profita pour me rejoindre et me demander des renseignements, malheureusement je les prévins qu'il fallait attendre le signal de Lily pour que je puisse tout leur expliquer. Nous attendions dix minutes environs puis, Lily se plaça entre les deux équipes, on pouvait voir la tension existant entre les deux équipes. Lily leva la main, tenant un mouchoir. Une fois celui-ci tombé à terre l'épreuve débutera, pour deux heures intense. Elle lâchât le mouchoir et une fois que celui-ci effleura le sol, je me retournais en direction de la cuisine avec mon équipe derrière moi, tout en leur disant se que j'avais à faire. Rapidement les taches ont été répartie : nous étions cinq à établir le repas de façon à ce que tout les gouts soit réunis, dix allaient acheter les ingrédients manquant (Margarette nous avait donnée un certain budget à ne pas dépasser), trois préparaient les ingrédients sur la tables en se séparant selon les plats que nous allions préparer et les deux plus jeunes mettaient en place tout le matériel. Nous avions décider de commencer par des entrée simples : d'un côté il y aurait des tomates mozzarella, et de l'autre il y aurait une salade composée, de façon à commencer par un repas léger. Puis en plat principale il y aurait un sauté de veaux, du riz, du saumon fumée et de la salade verte (afin de permettre la digestions). Nous ne mettions pas de fromage, se serait trop lourd, et en dessert on mettrait quelques gélatines, des fruits, et un gâteau au chocolat fondant. Quand je vis tout ce que nous avions prévu, je me dit que l'orphelinat aurait de quoi manger pendant trois semaine, surtout si Albus avait prévu la même chose, mais Rose me rappela le nombre de convive et surtout que certains d'entres eux étaient des gloutons, au sens sorcier du terme, apparemment ils existaient vraiment et mangeaient tout se qui leur passait devant les yeux.

Une fois tous les ingrédients près, je me mis à cuisiner, je devais le faire seul. Le reste de mon équipe se trouvait derrière moi et regardait chacun de mes mouvements pour vérifier si je faisais tout correctement. Grâce à cette technique, j'évitais à plusieurs reprises de faire brulée des plats, ou d'oublie un ingrédient comme le sel (c'est fou comme un petite pincée de sel peut tout changer dans un plat...). Je commençais par le dessert qui prendrait un peu de temps à cuire et surtout qui nécessitait toute mon attention car il devait être fondant au milieu. Puis je fis les deux plats proposés : la viande cuisait doucement de façon a ce qu'elle s'imprègne bien de la sauce (faite de vin et d'eau), le poisson quand à lui était à faire cuire rapidement dans une sauce caramélisé. Le riz était la chose la plus rapide à faire, il suffisait de le laisser cuire pendant une demi heure. Une fois tout ceux-ci près, ou en train de finir de cuire, il me restait un quart d'heure, juste le temps de préparer les assiettes de chacun pour l'entrée. Mon équipe put alors venir m'aider. Lily nous informa que la première entrée servie serait celle de mon équipe. Alors que je finissais avec la cuisson de la viande, une chaîne se forma le long de la table : Catherina lavait les tomates, les passait à Rose, qui les plantait dans les cures dents, qui les passait à Claire pour que celle-ci y plante les petite mozzarella, face à elle il y avait Sophia qui mettaient dans un saladier les ingrédients, déjà couper, de la salade composée, Angela préparait la sauce et enfin Irma, une fois celle-ci mélangée, puis Alexandra les plaçait dans les assiettes ou se trouvait déjà les trois brochettes de tomate-mozarrella, qui étaient emmener dans la salle par Melanie. Dans les cinq dernières minutes, je finis de tout préparer dans les assiettes, il ne restait plus qu'a Amélia de les mettre sur les tables. Enfin de compte tout était près au moment ou Lily nous dit de tout lâcher. Je regardais l'autre équipes et apparemment ils étaient dans le même état que nous. À se moment, Amélia arriva et nous prévint que les parents d'Albus et de Rose étaient partie chercher nos autres invités. Quand nous rejoignions les garçons, nous étions tous en train de spéculer sur qui étaient ses invités.

Pour se calmer, chacun retourna à ses occupations, et tous les sorciers se retrouvèrent dans notre chambre avec Catherina. Au cour de la conversation on se retrouva tous à dévoiler un secret. C'était une idée de Lily, elle voulait que nous nous prouvions notre amitié et notre entente. Se fut donc elle qui commençât :

''- J'ai toujours eu peur d'aller a Poudlard et de finir comme ma mère...

Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps Albus, Rose et James.

Bah, en fait, si on regarde bien, ma mère n'a jamais eu la grande amitié qui lie mon père a tonton et tata Weasley, elle n'a jamais eu de véritable amie à Griffondor de son age, sa véritable amie c'est Luna. J'ai toujours eu peur de devoir finir comme ça et de dépendre des amis de mes frères.

Tu sais, il y a un dicton moldus qui dit ''il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné''. Ce qui veux dire que ta mère préférait surement cela plutôt que d'être avec ses filles qui se la pète et qui on également un ego un peu trop gros pour elle. J' espérais la calmer avec mes paroles.

Et puis il faut aussi dire que maman n'était pas prête à rester avec les filles qui voulaient sortir avec papa. Vus qu'elle l'aime depuis longtemps, elle n'aurait jamais pus faire croire qu'elle était contente pour lui si ça arrivait.

Tu as surement raison Albus. A ton tour Hugo.

Heu... J'ai peur de ne pas être envoyé a Griffondor.

N'importe quoi ! Le seul qui ne sera pas envoyé a Griffondor c'est notre cher Albus, il est trop malin pour ça.

On t'a rien demandé James. Et je te le répète, je n'irais pas à Serpentard !

Excusez-moi mais que l'on soit envoyer dans une maison ou dans une autre, le plus important s'est d'être dans la maison qui nous caractérise le plus. Parce que si je suis bien votre système de maison, c'est votre façon d'être qui vous envoie dans les différentes maisons, et chacune a ses qualité et ses défauts donc je crois que se soit Serpentard, Griffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsoufle ça revient au même, non ? '' A ma chère Catherina, elle a trouvé en quelque mots (tout est relatif) le moyen de calmer cette petite blague. James et Albus la regardaient avec deux grands yeux (ou plutôt quatre). Et Hugo la regardait avec une grande gratitude dans le regards. Au moins elle a réussit à l'apaiser.

''À ton tour James ! Dit Lily pour détourner l'attention de Catherina

Je suis obliger ?

T'as pas le choix.

He bien... J'ai découvert ça dans le tiroir de papa à mon retour pour les vacances de noël lors ma première année.'' il nous dépliât un parchemin tout froissée et bien vieux. Je le regardais surprise, quel était l'importance de ce bout de papier ? ''Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous montrer maintenant se que s'est a cause de la marque mais c'est un plan de Poudlard avec tout les passages secrets, se qui permet de faire ce que l'on veux. Il a été fait par quatre anciens élèves de Poudlard.'' Nous le regardions tous étrangement, Personnellement je me demandais si il n'avait pas eu un problème quelconque avec les jeux d'aujourd'hui. ''Je vous assure que c'est vrai. Si vous voulez je vous le montre une fois dans le train pour Poudlard. Désole Catherina, mais je sais que tu fais assez confiance a Merope pour savoir qu'elle ne te mentira pas.''

Bon... a mon tour... Je savais pas comment vous le dire mais je crois que c'est le meilleur moment... James, Albus et Hugo, si je sais que mon père ou le votre fini au courant de se qui s'est passe ici, je vous tue de mes propre mains c'est compris ?

Oui Rose.

He bien... Je sors avec un garçon depuis six mois

Non ! Ma cousine, sors avec un garçon depuis six mois ! A votre avis s'est quoi le pire : que le garçon la supporte, qu'elle est réussie a rester si longtemps, ou qu'elle est réussie a se caser avant moi qui suis plus vieux qu'elle d'un an ?

Tout dépend des points de vus mon chère cousin !

Dit Rose, qui sera mon futur beau-frère que je l'embrasse quand je le verrais pour la grande gentillesse qu'il a fait de me débarrasser de toi si rapidement.

Hugo, mon cher petit-frère, tu veux que j'essaie le premier sors que j'apprendrais a Poudlard sur toi quand je reviendrais ?

T'as pas le droit de toute façon ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu a ma question !

Un secret a la fois...

Tu me dis oui si on trouve ?

Vous trouverez jamais de toute...

Scorpius Drago Malfoy'' C'était les premier mots que prononçait Albus depuis le début de l'histoire de Rose, et ils eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Rose poussa un cri strident de peur, Lily secoua la tête de désespoir, James lança un regard sévère a Rose et Hugo poussa un ''Quoi ?!'' monumental. Quand à Catherina et moi nous nous regardions tout sourire, Catherina poussa le vis jusqu'à dire assez fort pour que tout le monde entende : '' je me suis trompé, c'est encore mieux que les séries télé ! Pas besoin de chaîne câblé avec vous...''. Suivie d'un silence. Pendant un moment, personne n'osa parler, ce silence était tellement gênant que je décidais de leur avouer l'un de nos secrets.

''Normalement c'est mon tour, donc je vais vous avouer un secret de l'orphelinat. La seule au courant est Catherina. En vérité, cette maison a été construite lors de la seconde guerre mondiale moldus. Elle permettaient la cachette de nombreuse personnes. Pour cela des passages secrets on été intégré. Malheureusement, ils ont tous été détruit durant un bombardement, tous sauf un.'' Je me levais et me dirigeais sur mon lit, j'enlevais toutes les affaires étant sur ma table de nuit, et appuyait sur la plaque de marbre se trouvant dessus. Et là devant eux, l'avant de mon lit se coucha et embarqua une partie du mur. Derrière ce mur, se trouvait un appartement tout confort, que nous avions de nouveau emménager avec Catherina. Cette salle était notre cachète, c'est ici que nous allions quand nous voulions nous cacher. Nous sommes les seules a connaître se secret. Donc, vous n'avez pas intérêt a le dévoiler.''

J'avais essayé de détendre l'atmosphère pour aider Rose, et j'y étais presque arrivé : Hugo et Lily étaient intriguer par la seconde Guerre Mondiale, Rose posait des questions a Catherina sur comment on avait découvert cette cachette. Mais je voyais bien dans les yeux de James et d'Albus, que la conversation concernant Rose n'était pas fini. C'est pourquoi, le plus discrètement possible, je retournais m'asseoir entre les deux jeunes hommes et je leur glissais ''Elle tient a vous et vient de vous faire d'une grande confiance en vous avouant tout, ne gâchaient pas tout pour simplement avoir des réponses que vous aurez tôt ou tard. Je dirais même plus tôt que vous le pensait. Catherina c'est a toi d'avouer quelque chose !'' Les deux garçons me regardèrent, et c'est là que l'on put voir la différence entre les deux : James me regardait et on pu facilement voir qu'il cherchait quand il pourrait avoir ses réponses tandis que Albus cherchait plutôt le moyen le plus subtile pour soutirer les informations. Catherina m'interrompit dans mes réflexions :

En vérité, je voulais vous dévoiler le secrets que Merope vous a montré. Tant pis pour moi. Alors... Je pourrais vous dire que je suis amoureuse mais ça ne vous intéresserait pas..

Ha bon ! Tu me cache des choses maintenant ! Et de qui ? M'écriais-je

Comme je l'ai dit, ça ne vous intéresse pas... Bon je trouve rien d'autre donc je vais pas vous avouer un secret mais un fait que je trouvais étrange et qui aujourd'hui me paraît normal, et qui surement vous paraîtra banal. J'ai été l'une des premières a être accepter dans cette orphelinat. Je sais pas si Merope vous en a parler, mais elle a faillie à plusieurs reprise être adoptés et elle a été dans de nombreuses familles d'accueil, et a chaque phase entre l'une ou l'autre elle était renvoyé ici. Et bien, a chaque fois qu'elle revenait, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était suivie par un serpent. Vous pourrez me dire, que c'est une coïncidence, mais a chaque fois ça fait bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? Et puis il était trop bizarre ce serpent : c'était comme si personne le voyait, et en plus il était gris argenté, comme si on avait vider une bombe argenté sur lui. Je peux vous assurer que l'on a bien rie avec Merope quand je lui en ai parlé. Je vous l'ai dit parce que s'est l'un de nos secrets. Personne n'est au courant. '' Je croyais que cette anecdote allait faire rire tout le monde mais en faite tout le monde nous regardaient avec deux grand yeux comme s'ils venaient de voir un revenant. Mon père quand à lui avait l'air très content de l'effet de la révélation de Catherina. Il l'a félicita même dans ma tête, disant qu'elle aurait pu être une grande servante, si elle était une sorcière.

Je les voyais déjà nous poser des centaines de questions mais nous avons été sauvé par Margarette qui nous appelait pour nous dire de venir manger, car tout les invités étaient arrivé. Nous sommes donc descendus et je dois dire que je sentais les regards de tous sur mon dos. Mais je les oubliaient rapidement quand je vis qui était nos fameux invités. Ils y avaient plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissaient pas, mais deux sortaient de se lot d'inconnus : le professeur Londubat et _ces _personnes. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne _les_ avaient pas vus... je croyais qu'_ils _m'avaient oubliée, mais au vue du regard qu'_ils _me lançaient, je crois que je me trompais. Pour éviter de nous faire prendre (car les règles de ma mère étaient simple : hors de nos maisons, nous ne nous connaissions pas), je me précipitais dans ma chambre. Mais malheureusement, je fus rattraper trop rapidement par Albus. Ce garçon était bien trop perspicace pour mon propre bien... si je n'arrivais pas a me canaliser et a trouver un moyen de me soustraire a lui, sans éveiller les soupçons plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait, alors je crois que je n'arriverais pas a rester impassible. D'autant plus s'il continuait à me regarder avec se regard de braise. ''Dit-moi ce que tu caches ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

De quoi tu parles ? Je ne cache rien. Comment tu peux penser ça ?

He bien... tu nous dis t'appeler Dimpt, mais ta meilleure amie a contredit et a dit que tu t'appelais Jedusor, et si je connais bien les histoires que mon père nous as raconté, un seul Jedusor a avoir existé dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie... et ce n'était pas un tendre...

Je ne sais rien de la famille Jedusor. Je n'aie jamais connu mon père, mais je porte son nom car ma mère voulait que je sache d'ou je viens. Tout de fois je préfère le nom de ma mère, Dimpt. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandée au professeur Londubat si je pouvais porter ce nom a l'école.'' il ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu mais fini par me laisser repartir dans ma chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, je m'affalais sur mon lit et essayé de calmer le stress qui me prenais. En cinq minutes, j'avais cru que tout mon monde, celui que je m'efforçais de construire depuis que j'étais à l'orphelinat, allait s'effondrer. Dans un premier temps je _l_'avait revu, puis je me suis rendu compte que les jeunes sorciers en connaissaient plus sur moi que je ne le voulais.

Pour éviter que mon absence ne se face trop remarquer, je pris un châle, et descendis rejoindre le groupe. A mon arriver en bas, le professeur Londubat me prit par les épaules et se chargea des présentations avec sa famille :

''Merope je te présente Luna Londubat, ma femme, ainsi que ma fille Alice Victoria Londubat'' Je voyais que le professeur était très fière de sa petite, et je dois dire qu'il avait bien raison. Elle avait la chevelure blonde de sa mère, elle était très rondelette comme son père. En vérité elle était le parfait mélange entre les deux parents. Puis je fit la connaissance des autres invités: il y avait Mr et Mme Watchlock, deux jeunes époux qui souhaitaient adopté un jeune homme et qui étaient très attaché à Marlon (un jeune métis au yeux de braise qui avait fait tourné les cœur de bien des filles a l'orphelinat sans jamais le vouloir et qui, je crois avait aussi fait tourné le cœur de Mme Watchlock), il y avait Ted Lupin, ami des familles Potter et Weasley, Mr Black, une des plus important aide financier, et à ma plus grande joie, de nombreux camarades de l'orphelinat qui avaient eu la chance d'être adopté. Quand je les vis, j'étais au paradis, car chaque adoption est une belle chose, mais pour nous les jeunes qui restent c'est avec des sentiments mélangé que nous l'acceptions nous somme heureux pour eux mais nous sommes aussi triste car c'était comme si un membre de notre famille partait, et certains des jeunes présent aujourd'hui avaient été là a mon entrée a l'orphelinat c'est-a-dire a la disparition de ma mère. Je les saluaient tous puis, alors que l'on s'installaient à table, je fit plus ample connaissance avec Ted Lupin. J'appris ainsi qu'il était en dernière année a Poudlard et qu'il était responsable (prefet je crois que c'est le mot qu'il a employé) des Griffondor. Je n'avais jamais vus notre cantine aussi vivante, mais également aussi bruyante. Tous s'amusaient à tel point que nous avions oublié le petit concours qui opposait les filles au garçon. Pendant le dessert je me permis de regarder autour de moi : les adultes étaient tous à une même table, et je voyais le professeur Londubat expliqué à sa femme ce qu'était ce bâtiment et je crois que , au vue des regards que ce lançaient Mr Potter et Mr Weasley et au tentative d'explication de Mme Potter, que Mme Londubat avait une nouvelle fois fait des siennes. Je dois avouer que cette femme était étrange mais je savais que cela pouvait être qu'une façade et qu'au fond elle était une femme très intelligente. Puis je vis dans un coin reculé de la salle une table ou trois personnes discutaient : c'était une habitude que nous avions prit, pour être sur que les parents adoptifs s'entendent avec l'enfant il restaient souvent ensemble ainsi ils pouvaient apprendre à mieux se connaître et être certain de pouvoir vivre ensemble ou du moins que l'enfant soit bien accueillie. A la table des tous petits James faisait le pitre pour les faire rires tandis qu'a notre table Lily, Rose et Catherina avaient une discussion passionnante, selon elles, sur les différentes utilités d'internet et du danger de celui-ci pour le monde sorcier, et comme tout le monde c'était aperçut qu'elles étaient toutes les trois de très bonnes étudiantes, personnes ne faisait attention à elles. Je continuais de regarder ma table, quand je vis une autres conversation entre Albus et Hugo qui essayaient de comparer tout les sports qu'ils avaient vus dans le magazine prêté par Leonel, le plus sportif des jeunes de l'orphelinat. Puis je fini par croiser _son _regard. _Il _me fit un grand sourire et m'indiqua la sortie ou il s'engagea. Je regardais Margarette, qui me fit un signe de tête m'autorisant a le suivre. En sortant je prévins Caterina du regard pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Quand je le rejoignis, je lui sautais dans les bras, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vus :

''- Coucou ma princesse ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

Super bien et toi ?

Parfait. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis venu rapidement pour te dire deux choses : déjà bravo pour ton inscription a Poudlard...

Merci mais je n'ai rien fait...

Oui mais ta mère serait quand même fière de toi... la deuxième chose que je voulais te dire, c'est attention : au début je ne craignais qu'une seul chose, la rencontre que tu as déjà faite, c'est-a-dire celle avec les jeunes Weasley, Potter et Lupin...

Lupin ? Mais je viens a peine de le rencontrer...

Je sais mais laisse-moi m'expliquer, pour les jeunes Potter et Weasley, il ne faut simplement pas qu'ils connaissent ton secret, mais pour ça je te fais confiance, par contre fait bien attention parce que leur parents étant jeune étaient de vraies fouineurs alors si les petits sont pareil...''. Je pensais alors aux questions d'Albus et à l'air certain de Rose et de James, je comprenais qu'ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire. ''En se qui concerne Ted Lupin je te demande de lui cacher qui était ta mère. Invente toute une histoire la concernant, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il puisse savoir qui elle était.

Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas se qu'il peut faire de ses informations ?

Parce qu'il pourrait chercher a te séparer des autres et surtout de Catherina parce que tu es spéciale à cause de ta facultés.

Si tu le dis... Je vais voir comment je peux faire...

C'est très bien, je suis sur que tes parents sont fière de toi.''

Il m'enlaça, déposa un baiser sur mon front et retourna dans la cantine. Je laissais un certain temps pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons, puis je rentrais a mon tour dans la cantine. En vérité mon entretient avait ouvert encore plus de question. J'attendis donc qu'il parte, ce qu'il ne tarda pas a faire, pour m'éclipser (après avoir prévenu Margarette et Catherina) dans la salle secrète. Ainsi je savais que je ne serais pas déranger. Je relus la lettre de ma mère, elle avait une totale confiance en lui, mais moi je n'arrivais pas a l'avoir totalement. Il me paressait bizarre. Refusant de rester trop longtemps, ne parlant jamais totalement a Margarette, comme s'il ne supportait pas sa présence. Et puis, cette conversation, comme si un jeune homme comme Ted Lupin pouvait s'intéresser à ma faculté, je ne pouvais que parler à mon père, rien de plus. De plus il parlait de mes parents comme si c'était normal de parler d'eux ensemble, alors que jamais personne ne le faisait, tout le monde savait que ma mère ne voulais pas m'associer et être associé a mon père. Mais maintenant il voulait en plus que je mente a mes nouvelles connaissances, car si il fallait que je cache qui était ma mère a Lupin, il faudrait que je le cache a tous. Et pour la première fois depuis que je me trouvais dans cette orphelinat, j'eu la pensée de lui désobéir. Pour me faire penser a autre chose, je décidais de commencer l'enquête sur mon passer, je n'avais pas envie de redescendre. Seulement par ou commencer ? Malheureusement, je ne pus rien faire car Catherina ouvrit la porte à se moment et derrière elle se trouvait Rose, Lily, Hugo, James, Lupin et Albus. Il m'attrapèrent et me firent descendre en bas pour savoir le quel d'entre nous avait gagner. Tous les adultes votèrent : Margarette nous accorda deux points pour l'entrée et le plat et un point au garçon pour le dessert, le professeur Londubat nous accorda les trois points, Mme Londubat ne se prononçât pas disant qu'elle ne pouvait choisir car les menus étaient tous composée de Memibelle, qui, selon elle, sont des créatures trompant le goût des aliments, Mme Potter accorda deux points au garçon et un point pour nous, pour elle nous étions a égalité mais son fils avait fait son dessert préféré donc..., Mr Potter accorda ses trois points au garçon tout comme Mr Weasley (solidarité masculine moi je vous dit), Mme Weasley nous accorda ses trois points pour ''rééquilibre contre ses machos qui n'ont pas de palet'' suivi par Mme Watchlock qui jugea qu'elle devait suivre la solidarité féminine. Maintenant tout se jouait sur Mr Watchlock. Il nous avoua ne pas pouvoir choisir car tout était délicieux, mais il préférait notre entrée et leur plat. Nous étions a égalité et tout se jouait sur le dessert. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, il décida qu'il préférait le dessert des garçons car en vérité il n'aimait pas beaucoup le chocolat, et que notre dessert en avait un peu trop. La joie des garçons étaient très visible, mais surtout très bruyantes : ils ont poussés des cris de joie, et on sautée partout.

Finalement, on resta encore un moment tous ensemble, puis ils partirent tous. Mais avant de partir _il _m'emmena dans le jardin, me serra fort dans les bras, me sourie, et s'éclipsa, tout cela avant que je n'eux le temps de réagir. Et c'est ainsi que me trouva Rose et Catherina, pour que l'on retourne dans la chambre. Et c'est en discutant et en rigolant que l'on passa les quelques derniers jours de nos vacances.

PDV Albus :

Nous étions de retour de l'orphelinat, après une journée très intéressante dans plusieurs domaines : je me sentais plus prochaine des deux orphelines, nous avions gagnée le concours (même si je dois le dire, se fut grâce à un coup de chance car si les filles n'avaient pas fait de chocolat elles auraient gagnée), et ma sœur avait l'air enchanté par rapport à ses quatre jours passer à l'orphelinat. Nous arrivions bientôt a la maison et je montais directement dans ma chambre. Je passais un bon moment dans celle-ci, avant que Lily, ne m'appelle pour me dire que Kreatur ne pouvait faire le repas car il devait préparer les chambres pour Mme Tonks et Teddy, et que donc il voulait que je le prépare.

J'étais donc en train de faire le repas, quand mon frère et ma sœur débarquèrent dans la cuisine, qu'ils la fermèrent a clés et qu'il appelèrent Hugo par cheminette. Je ne comprenais rien mais mon frère, en bon chef, nous fis un résumé de la situation :

'' On est tous d'accord pour dire que Merope nous cache quelque chose, maintenant il faut savoir quoi. Donc résumons, on sait qu'elle ne s 'appelle pas vraiment Dimpt, et que la première partie de son nom c'est Jedusor, se qui nous amène a pensée au mage noir, il y a aussi la marque qu'elle a fait ''sans savoir'' selon elle, devant Mme Malfoy, qu'elle se faisait suivre par des serpents quand elle sortait de l'orphelinat. Et si on suit l'histoire que l'on a trouvée dans le cahier de Papa, Tom Jedusor était aussi dans un orphelinat. Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi je penche sur le fait qu'elle fait partie de sa famille. Sauf qu'il était fils unique et qu'elle est un peu jeune pour être sa fille et puis, qui voudrait être la femme de se monstre...

C'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué... mais personnellement, en temps que unique fille vus que Rose est encore avec elle, et comme je la connais plus que vous, je la vois mal avoir un lien de parenté avec Tom Jedusor. Je vous explique, elle veut toujours aider les plus jeunes, elle est toujours a la disposition de la directrice. Elle ne lui ressemble en rien, en tout cas de ce que l'on sais.

Et puis, je la trouve trop bien pour ça... mais en même temps, je sais pas si vous vous rappelez de se que ma mère nous a dit, Tom Jedusor savait se faire aimer des autres... elle peut aussi faire semblant...

Je vous propose quelque chose : on demande a Rose de récolter le plus d'info possible, surtout au près de Catherina, et après on se met tous dans le même wagon dans le train et on lui pose toute les questions, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix de nous répondre.

Tu oublis le silence James et aussi la grande amitié qui lis les deux filles. Je crois qu'il sera difficile de faire dire des choses extérieures a Catherina. Si on réfléchis bien, le meilleur moyen de savoir toute son histoire c'est de se rapprocher d'elle au maximum, de devenir ses meilleurs amis, et une fois qu'elle aura confiance elle se confiera.

Un vrai plan de Serpentard... mais je suis ok.

Moi aussi. On a pas mieux pour le moment de toute façon.

Ok aussi. Je vous laisse ma mère m'appelle.''

J'étais content qu'ils n'acceptent pas le plan de James. En plus d'être dangereux pour notre amitié avec Merope, il ne nous permettait pas obligatoirement d'avoir se que nous souhaitions.

Alors que je remontais vers ma chambre, le repas étant terminée et la table étant mise, je vis de la lumière dans le salon du premier étage, ce que je trouvais bizarre car, personne n'utilisais cette salle. La curiosité étant l'un de mes plus grand défaut, je décidais d'écouter à la porte. Celle-ci étant entrouverte, je réussi a apercevoir les personnes qui discutaient : il y avait Teddy, sa grand-mère, mais le plus surprenant se fut la présence de Kreatur dans la salle. Alors que je m'approchais assez pour normalement entendre enfin se qu'ils disaient, je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient lancé un sors de silence sur la porte, se qui rendait mon écoute impossible. Quelque peu énerve et cherchant comment connaître leur discutions, je retournais à ma chambre. Je décidais de ne rien raconter aux autres pour ne pas les inquiétés car, même-moi je savais la relation qu'entretenais Teddy avec sa grand-mère. C'est après cette observation que je me réprimais : il était normal qu'ils discutent ensemble et qu'ils aient leur secret. Nous ne faisions pas réellement partie de leur famille.

Finalement les derniers jours avant la rentrée se passèrent très bien et de plus nous avions régulièrement des nouvelles des jeunes filles de l'orphelinat, et nous avions pus nous voir une fois, deux jours avant la rentrée. James avait décidé de révéler nos doutes envers Merope à Teddy. Sa réaction avait été des plus troublante, il nous avait rie au nez. Nous disant que l'on se trompait sur toute la ligne, que nous ne devrions pas nous inquiété. Comme s'il la connaissait mieux que nous. Ça plus sa conversation avec sa grand-mère me m'était la puce à l'oreille... ils nous cachaient quelque chose.

Puis le jour de la rentrée, nous étions tous prêt à partir, et comme l'année dernière Lily nous fit la crise de celle qui voulait aller a Poudlard avant les autres, James voulait faire le garçons qui si connaissait plus que les autres. Après une énième disputes entre moi et James a propos de mon affectation dans la maison de Griffondor ou Serpentard, nous primes la route de la gare de King's Cross par transplanage. Arrivé devant l'entrée nous avons attendu les jeunes filles de l'orphelinat, la directrice et Catherina avait reçut l'autorisation de nous accompagner jusque sur le quai.


	7. Poudlard express et répartition

Bonjour a tous !

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre. Je dois dire que j'avais bien envie d'arrêter cette histoire, pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'intéresse personne... Mais une autre auteur avec qui je discute mas dit que l'ont ecrit peut être pour les autres, mais essentiellement pour nous. Donc me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre... En esperant qu'il est plus de succès que les autres...

J'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse a votre lecture^^

Chapitre 6 : Poudlard Express et répartition.

**PDV Mérope :**

Les derniers jours à l'orphelinat avec Rose se passèrent sans accrochage, si on ne comptait pas les regards qu'elle me lançait et l'envie brulante qui se lisait dans ses yeux de me poser des questions. Nous avions revu les garçons ainsi que Lily lors d'un après-midi deux jours avant la rentrée. La veille de notre départ, nous finissions de faire nos bagages quand un hibou passa par la fenêtre, c'était Hermes le hibou d'Albus, je commençais à le reconnaître grâce à nos correspondances. Il déposa un petit mot sur mon lit, je reconnus l'écriture de Lily, elle nous donnait l'heure du rendez-vous sur le quai 9 ¾. Comme Rose était avec nous, nous n'avions pas besoin de les attendre pour aller sur le quai. A se sujet, nous avions questionné plusieurs fois Rose vu que dans la gare il n'existait que les quais 9 et 10, mais sans succès, elle nous répondait que si elle nous le disait ce ne serait pas marrant et qu'elle attendait de voir nos têtes.

Le lendemain matin, nous avions dû nous réveillez plus tôt que d'habitude, car les Potter et les Weasley nous avaient donnée rendez-vous à 8h, et l'orphelinat étant à 1h de chemin, nous dûmes nous lever à 6h. C'est pour cette raison que je ne m'attendais pas à l'accueil que me firent les jeunes dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous présent, près à faire leur dernier repas avec moi, et chacun avait une petite chose leur appartenant à m'offrir : pour certains c'était des bijoux faits main ou pas, pour d'autre des petits mots d'encouragement ou qui relatait des moments passée ensemble, il y avait aussi des photos, des souvenirs partagés entre nous. En vérité, c'était une coutume que nous avions quand quelqu'un partait de l'orphelinat, nous voulions tous qu'il garde une partie de chacun. J'étais sous le choc, qu'ils y aient pensée alors que je ne partais pas vraiment, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me souvenais des quelques fois ou je me sentais seule, exclus, différente, par rapport à eux... Et bien aujourd'hui ils venaient de me montrer que finalement ils m'aimaient pour ce que j'étais. Ce qui redoubla mes larmes. Mon père, lui, n'était pas fière de sa fille, ho non ! Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de me punir ou de prendre le dessus, pour ma désobéissance et pour mon amitié avec les Potter et les Weasley. Et cette scène le fit sortir de ses limites, et je failli m'écrouler tant sa colère était grande, heureusement Rose était la pour me rattraper et me pincer. D'ailleurs, cette dernière action me troublait...

Après un petit-déjeuner rempli d'émotion, on monta dans ma chambre pour récupérer nos bagages. En descendant, les plus jeunes étaient à l'entrée et pleuraient, on aurait dit des fontaines. Je tentais de les calmer et de leur expliquer que je revenais. Mais les plus récalcitrants à mon départ cherchèrent mille excuses pour m'en empêcher : qui les réveilleraient le matin ? Quand je leur répondis que Catherina s'en chargerait volontiers, ils répliquèrent qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur préparer leur petit-déjeuner comme moi, à cette réplique je leur dis que j'avais besoin de partir, que ma ''non normalité'' avait besoin d'être soigné. A ce moment, un jeune qui était arrivé il y a peu, vint me voir et me dit qu'ils pouvaient tous m'aider à gérer ma ''non normalité''. Devant cette demande, je fondis de nouveau en larmes, en essayant de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas si simple. Certains avouèrent qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, c'est alors que Rose entra en scène, elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'allait jamais laisser quelqu'un me faire du mal. A ce moment, petit à petit, ils me laissèrent partir. Il fallait dire que Rose avait un certain don pour les enfants. Je les pris donc chacun dans mes bras, leur fit promettre d'être fort, de ne rien lâcher, et après un dernier au revoir et la promesse de leur écrire souvent en plus de venir pour les vacances de noël, je partis en direction du taxi qui nous emmenait à la gare. Ne cachant plus mes larmes, je me rendis compte que je quittais l'endroit que ma mère avait fabriqué pour moi, pour ma protection. J'étais maintenant dans le monde extérieur avec ses dangers, mes peurs et mon père dans la tête. Mon regard passa alors sur les deux jeunes filles assissent à mes côtés, et je compris que j'étais loin d'être seul.

On arriva rapidement à la gare, durant tout le chemin, Catherina avait essayé de faire cracher le morceau à Rose sur la voie 9 ¾, mais celle-ci ne se laissait pas amadouer. En arrivant prés de l'entrée, Rose accepta juste de nous dire que l'on remarquerait les sorciers rapidement. On se regarda avec Catherina, comme si on voulait se dire que l'on ne voyait pas pourquoi on les remarquerait plus maintenant qu'avant. Finalement, en se baladant un peu dans la gare, pour paraître moins suspect toujours selon Rose, Catherina se mit à rire toute seule. Je me retournais et commençais à craindre pour la santé mental de mon amie, quand je vis ce qui la faisait rire : un homme d'une trentaine d'année, habillé d'un short noir, de chaussettes multi couleurs qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, des baskets rose fuchsia et un tee-shirt col V marron que j'avais vu dans un magasin pour jeune fille. Il était accompagné d'une fille de 13 ans environs, et on voyait bien qu'elle essayait de faire passer son père le plus discrètement possible, mais ce n'était pas facile. Je rejoignis Catherina dans son rire et nous nous tournâmes vers Rose d'un seul mouvement et la regardâmes sans rien dire, elle devait bien commencer à nous connaître car elle nous dit que les sorciers avaient quelques soucis avec les vêtements moldus. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, nous arrivâmes face à un mur qui divisait le quai en deux, de chaque côté se trouvait la voix 9 et 10. Je me tournais vers Rose et la regardait, je savais que dans mes yeux on pouvait lire '' alors où se trouve ta magnifique voix 9 ¾ ?'' , elle me répondit par un magnifique sourire et nous dit de nous déplacer. Derrière nous venait la jeune fille de tout à l'heure avec son père qui lui courrait après. Je la voyais avec son chariot qui fonçait droit vers le mur face auquel nous nous trouvions peu de temps avant, elle continuait de marcher à vive allure sans s'arrêter. Je voulus avancer pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne prenne le mur, Catherina faisant la même chose, mais Rose nous retient toutes les deux. Et sous nos yeux plus qu'étonné, la jeune fille passât au travers du mur suivi par son père. Je ne rêvais pas, la fille venait vraiment de traverser un mur ? A ce moment Catherina exprima à voix haute ce que je pensais à voix basse : ''mais dans quel monde de fou je m'embarque ?'' Mon père quant à lui, ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure que je sois choquée par ce que je venais de voir... Non il cherchait un moyen de supprimer ce sortilège ''blessant pour les sorciers'' quand ''nous aurions mis les moldus sous notre contrôle''. Comment peut-il appeler ce sortilège de ''blessant pour les sorciers'' alors qu'ils avaient réussie à cacher un quai aux yeux des moldus... Parfois je ne le comprenais pas et je ne préférais pas.(fais attention cette partie est clair que lorsque l'on lit la partie en noir).

Une fois que nous fûmes toutes les trois remisent de nos émotions, car Marguerite n'était pas dans un meilleure état même si elle ne disait rien, Rose nous donna les indications pour pénétrer sur le quai. Je fus la première à passer: je devais foncer vers un mur en béton, surement très dur si jamais je me le prenais en plein crâne. Finalement, je me décidais, je me mis à courir en poussant mon cadis, Pénélope commença à hululer de mécontentement de me voir foncer vers un mur, et au moment où je m'attendais à l'impact... rien, j'eu juste l'impression d'être aspirée et de me retrouver à nouveau l'air libre, le tout en surement moins de trente secondes. M'attendant toujours à l'impact je continuais de courir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me dise : stop. En même temps, il m'attrape par la taille pour me faire réellement arrêter. J'ouvris les yeux et vis, grâce à cette personne, que j'avais évité de me prendre un mur, ce qui ne serait pas spécialement de mon goût et encore moins de celui de Pénélope. Je me tournais pour remercier mon sauveur, c'était un jeune homme d'environs notre âge, avec des cheveux platine presque blanc, un visage tendre et fin, un corps assez svelte, et des yeux onyx gris ou tout sentiment pouvais facilement transparaitre. Nous avions commencé à faire connaissance, quand ce fut le tour de Catherina de passer le mur. Le temps que Marguerite et Rose nous rejoignent, nous avions déjà bien rie avec le jeune homme. Puis, comme si une alarme avait résonné, juste au moment où Rose passait le mur, ce jeune homme lui fit un sourire à tuer un saint et il nous tourna le dos en partant rejoindre une jeune femme qui devait être sa mère et un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûte d'eau, qui devait être son père.

Rose arriva et fixa le jeune homme. Puis, avant que je puisse demander quoi que ce soit, elle nous emmena de l'autre côté du quai à l'endroit où nous devions retrouver les deux autres familles. Nous attendîmes peu avant d'être rejoint par Mr et Mme Weasley ainsi qu'Hugo. Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver à nos côtés que Rose fut prise dans les bras de Mme Weasley. Celle-ci nous conseilla d'enfiler tout de suite nos robes de sorcier, ainsi nous ne serions pas prise au dépourvus par la suite. Nous étions entrain de discuter quand j'entendis plus que je ne vis la deuxième famille arriver : James disait encore à Albus que celui-ci irait à Serpentard. La meilleure de toutes les maisons, sauf pour certains qui ne méritent pas cet honneur ! A croire qu'il n'y avait que ça qui intéressait mon père... A leur arrivé, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley se mirent à parler en mettant nos valises et animaux dans la cabine que nous avions trouvé. De leur côté, après un salut des plus touchant de sa part, Lily alla rejoindre Hugo pour parler de leur futur à Poudlard. Puis dans les dernières recommandations Mr Weasley dit a Rose que si elle n'était pas à Griffondor, elle serait déshéritée... Pour mon père c'était tout le contraire, si j'allais dans cette maison je souffrirais pendant un long moment. Ils sont vraiment très attachés à leur maison... Il faudrait que je leur demande dans le train.

Une autre scène fut très étrange, peu de temps après avoir dit à Rose pour sa maison, il fixa le jeune homme qui m'avait aidé en entrant ainsi que ses parents, Mr Weasley se tourna vers nous (mais plus vers Rose) et nous demanda d'être meilleurs que lui mais surtout de ne pas être trop son ami, à cette annonce, les joues de Rose prirent une nouvelle teinte de rouge**.** Lily étouffa un fou rire derrière une quinte de toux. Albus leva les yeux au ciel, et je compris alors que le jeune homme était le fameux Scorpius. Ainsi, la demande de son père était inutile. A ce moment, James réapparut (je n'avais même pas vu qu'il n'était plus avec nous), et nous informa qu'il avait vu Teddy Lupin embrasser Victoire ( c'est qui elle?), puis il précisa Victoire Weasley. Catherina se tourna vers moi et me demanda combien ils étaient dans la famille Weasley... Je lui répondis que j'essaierais de voir si je pouvais obtenir ces informations durant le trajet. Puis elle m'informa qu'elle avait raison : dans cette famille c'était un vrai film et il fallait toujours se balader avec son paquet de pop-corn. Après quelques dernières informations nous vîmes qu'il était presque temps de partir. Je me tournais vers Catherina et Marguerite. Je serais dans mes bras de cette dernière avant de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie, celle qui m'avait toujours soutenu... et nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une et de l'autre. J'avais essayé de retenir mes larmes tout au long du chemin : à l'orphelinat au moment du départ, quand je voyais ces familles se séparer... Mais là il fallait que je dise la vérité : savoir que je ne la reverrai pas avant Noël était très compliqué. Il faut savoir que nous n'avions jamais été séparées depuis mon entrée à l'orphelinat. Elle me serra fort en me disant tout bas :'' Dans cette école, tu seras bien entourée, mais tu devras certainement prouver que tu es digne d'y être, même si certaines personnes diront le contraire, surtout à cause de ta famille. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, là-bas tu te battras aussi pour nous, pauvre moldus qui t'avons toujours soutenu. Donc laisses tes larmes de côtés, je ne veux plus les voir. Tu vas monter dans ce train et tu as interdiction de m'oublier.'' Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi forte ? Je ne la comprendrais jamais. Bien sûr mon père dû intervenir : ''je crois que tu devrais retenir ce que j'ai essayé de t'apprendre. Les sentiments sont pour les autres, mais particulièrement pour ces moins que rien de moldus qui ne sont pas à ta hauteur...'' Après une dose de douleur qui me fit grimacer il me laissa en paix. Je montais dans le train et nous nous mîmes à la fenêtre au moment où celui-ci commença à avancer. J'assistai à la scène la plus touchante depuis un moment. Catherina commença à suivre le train, et plus il avançait, plus les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues**. Elle** me sourit et m'avoua qu'elle avait essayé de les retenir, mais qu'elle n'y arrivait plus et, qu'elle m'attendait de pied ferme, comme tous les enfants de l'orphelinat pour les vacances de noël. Je pleurais également quand le train partie du quai et que je la voyais de moins en moins. Je décidais de faire durer le moment en me précipitant vers la fin du train pour me pencher à la fenêtre pour lui dire le dernier au revoir. Au moment où je rentrais la tête, mon père me fit comprendre que je ne devais plus jamais lui faire honte de cette manière en pleurant comme une faible, et m'humilier ainsi devant de grands sorciers. Et tout cela dans la souffrance bien entendu. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes gémissements, et mes petits cris de douleur que j'avais retenue depuis trop longtemps. De plus, je ne me sentais pas chez moi ici, même avec mes nouveaux amis ce n'était pas la même chose. Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'un jeune homme plus âgé se trouvait devant moi. Ce ne fût que quand mon père décida d'arrêter la torture que je m'en rendis compte. Le jeune homme me regardait avec haine, la première pensée que j'eu fut : ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? Je sors d'une séance de torture pour en prendre une autre...''**.** Le jeune homme toujours en me regardant me jeta à la figure que je l'avais bousculé pendant que je courais comme une folle dans les couloirs. Je ne comprenais quel était le problème, je l'avais seulement bousculé. Mais lui n'était pas vraiment de cet avis : il leva sa baguette et me ligota au mur grâce au sortilège incarcerem, si j'avais bien compris. Au moins, pour améliorer les choses, j'aurais le droit à un cours de sortilèges en avance. Je fermais les yeux en attendant le prochain sortilège**,** tout en me promettant que le premier sortilège que j'apprendrais serait pour lui. Soudain j'entendis une voix que je ne reconnu pas lancer : '' Et MacLarren, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux de t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui puisse se défendre**,** plutôt qu'à une personne qui ne connaît même pas de sortilèges ? Même si c'est très bas de t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui est plus petit que toi...

On t'a posé des questions Malfoy ? Cette affaire est entre cette demoiselle et moi.

Malheureusement, cette demoiselle est fort sympathique, et entre première année il faut s'aider... et puis j'ai dû venir ici car il n'y avait plus de wagons disponibles...

Malheureusement, je crains que tu ne sois obligé de te trouver un autre endroit où aller, et puis tu n'es pas au niveau Malfoy, même avec un père mangemort comme le tien...

Je peux savoir **ce** que mon père vient faire dans l'histoire ? D'autant plus qu'il a été prouvé qu'il n'était pas mangemort...

Ecoute je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, je veux juste que tu me laisses m'occuper de cette fille pour qu'elle apprenne à ne pas bousculer les plus vieux, le respect quoi...

Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas, donc si tu veux reprendre avec elle il te faudra te débarrasser de moi avant...

Pas de soucis... expeliarmus !

Protego !'' un bouclier était apparu juste avant que l'attaque n'atteigne Malfoy. Nous nous tournâmes comme un seul homme vers la voix qui venait d'intervenir. Avec sa baguette pointée vers nous se tenait James. En me retournant vers MacLarren, je vis bien qu'il était loin d'apprécier cette nouvelle intervention, et moi j'aurais sauté au cou de James si je n'étais plus attaché au mur. MacLarren s'approcha de lui menaçant. James avait l'air sûr de lui, sauf que je pouvais voir les légers tremblements de ses mains, qu'il essayait de cacher. Une fois à son côté, MacLarren murmurât méchamment : ''que viens-tu faire dans l'histoire Potter ?

Hé bien... vois-tu... cette jeune fille, appelé communément Dimpt ou Mérope pour les intimes, ce que tu n'es pas... est une jeune amie**.** De plus, nous avons été chargés de sa protection par sa meilleure amie. Tu peux avoir la certitude que même si elle n'est pas sorcière, elle est terrifiante quand elle menace de t'attacher à un arbre pour que tu n'oublies pas l'importance que cette jeune fille a pour elle... lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit, mon instinct Griffondor m'a dit de venir jeter un coup d'œil, comme ça j'aurais été le premier sur le lieu de la bagarre pour prendre les paris...

Putain, ta gueule Potter ! Je me fous de ce qui t'as fait intervenir. Cependant c'est le moment que tu partes et que tu laisses les plus âgés éduquer les plus jeunes, tu comprends ?

Bien sur que je comprends... mais je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas... je suis son garde du corps, selon les termes moldus.

Et bien oublie ces termes, sinon je pense que tu vas devoir rejoindre ces deux jeunes gens. je vais donc m'occuper de vous trois !

En faisant quoi MacLarren ?!'' Je crois que jamais je n'ai été si contente de voir venir Lupin, Rose, Albus et une jeune femme ravissante avec une chevelure rousse la marque de fabrique de ces traitres à leur sang de Weasley. C'était donc elle la fameuse Victoire : une jeune fille magnifique. Je repris conscience de la conversation quand MacLarren expliqua la situation. À la fin de sa tirade, il avait un sourire sadique en expliquant que l'on ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. A ce moment, Victoire s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline, avec un grand sourire, elle tourna en rond autour de MacLarren, avant de commencer à parler :

'' Tu vois le problème MacLarren, c'est que j'ai quelque soucis à te laisser faire. En premier lieu j'ai été choisie comme Préfète en chef cette année, donc les bagarres ne sont pas tolérables. Et puis la main aux fesses que tu m'as mise l'année dernière en disant que j'étais une fille facile dû à mon ascendance vélane, n'est toujours pas passée. La situation dans laquelle tu te trouves est des plus favorables à ma vengeance... Seulement je ne vais pas t'enlever de points, **ce** serait bête que Griffondor commence l'année avec des points négatifs, à cause d'un débile comme toi. Néanmoins, je vais te dire une chose : retenu pendant un mois avec le nouveau professeur de potions, pour attaque sur deux premières années.'' Après cette dernière phrase, elle retourna auprès de Lupin qui souriait comme un bien heureux en ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Durant toute la tirade de la jeune fille, James nous avais libéré d'un finite incantatem, et je me suis précipitée dans les bras de la seule personne en qui ma confiance était sans fin : Lupin. A ce moment précis, il continuait à caresser mes cheveux en me serrant contre lui. Quand je me sentis calmée, je levais la tête, et vis dans le regard de MacLarren que cette histoire n'était pas finie. En détournant le regard je croisais celui de Rose qui était encore plus suspicieux que d'habitude. Il est sûr que normalement je ne devrais pas être dans les bras de Teddy, vu que je suis censée le connaître que depuis deux jours. Toutefois ma peur avait été trop grande. Une honte pour la descendance de mon père, selon lui. Et il me le fit bien sentir, par chance Teddy me tenait serré fortement contre lui ce qui m'empêchât de trembler. Une fois calmée, Rose me prit par le bras et me guida vers notre compartiment, mais je m'arrêtais en cours de chemin et me retourna pour voir Malfoy assit sur sa valise nous regardant partir. Je lui fis donc signe de nous suivre, mais il me fit une mimique en me montrant les autres personnes. Je compris donc qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer auprès de mes amis. Je regardais Albus qui leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller aider Malfoy avec sa valise. Quand je me retournais vers les autres James, Teddy et Victoire étaient déjà partis, le sourire qu'affichait Rose valait tout l'or du monde.

Finalement, après que Scorpius se soit installé dans le wagon, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Je décidais de lire le seul livre que je n'avais pas commencé : _l'histoire de Poudlard._ Alors que je me plongeais dans le livre, le premier chapitre parlait des quatre fondateurs, je me souvenais de notre conversation avec Rose sur les quatre maisons que contenait Poudlard. Je continuais à lire un petit moment quand la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit sur James, Teddy et Victoire. Ces deux derniers s'assirent en nous avouant avoir été mis à la porte de leur compartiment par un couple d'amis qui souhaitaient se retrouver en privée... Quant à James, il avoua après avoir été poussé par Albus et Scorpius ne pas savoir où aller pour échapper à Émiliana. Nous commençâmes tous à rire, puis voyant que les questions sur chacun commençaient, je décidai de m'y intéresser, et rangé mon livre. Voyant que je les écoutais, Scorpius me demanda :

'' Dis-moi Merope, tu viens d'où ?

Si tu veux savoir si je viens d'une famille moldus, ou sorcière, personne ne le sais ! Je vis dans un orphelinat moldus, mais on ne sait pas si mes parents étaient sorcier ou moldus, ou même un de chaque...

Ho tu n'as pas de chance... Moi je viens d'une famille dîtes ''sang pur'', même si ce terme n'est plus vraiment utilisé... En fait, ca veut dire que mes parents sont tous deux descendants de familles sorcières. Mon père vient de la famille Malfoy et Black, et ma mère...''

Je me crispais au nom de la famille, et je n'entendis plus rien à partir de ce moment. Venait-il vraiment de dire Black comme la famille sorcière de ma mère et de Mr Black ? Ou existait-il beaucoup de famille Black dans le monde sorcier.. ? Mon père quant à lui me sermonnait en disant qu'étant sa fille je serais obligatoirement de sang pur, et que jamais il n'aurait laissé un sang mêlée ou une sang de bourbe être ma mère. Ma crispation par chance passa inaperçue aux yeux des autres grâce à Teddy qui agrippa ma main, et la serra fortement pour me faire revenir auprès des autres. En tout cas c'est ce que je cru avant de croiser le regard de Rose qui me fixait. Elle me faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien manqué et que ça la poussait à faire encore plus de recherche sur mon secret.

Les conversations continuèrent gentiment, même si on pouvait remarquer que James aimait questionner Scorpius sur tous les sujets. Ça ressemblait fortement aux interrogatoires que j'avais vus dans les films d'action. Il ne manquait plus que Scorpius soit attaché et qu'une lumière soit braquée sur ses yeux et que le compartiment soit noir. Finalement, ayant pitié de Scorpius, je le fis remarquer à James, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. A partir de ce moment James se calma, mais rapidement il fut lancé sur un autre sujet : taquiner Albus par rapport à sa maison :

'' Je crois que Papa serait fière de nous...

Pourquoi ? répliqua Albus intrigué.

Pour la simple raison que dans ce compartiment se trouve presque toutes les maisons de Poudlard, regarde : une Serdaigle en la présence de Rose, trois Griffondor en la présence de Teddy, Victoire et moi-même, deux Serpentard pour toi et Scorpius, il ne manque plus que Mérope soit envoyé à Poufsoufle et le compte sera bon, répondis James avec un sourire éblouissant. Rose, Teddy et moi soufflâmes d'exaspération devant ce qui allait se passer.

James, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irais pas à Serpentard, met le **toi** dans le crâne !

Et pourquoi pas, répliqua Scorpius avant que quiconque puisse répliquer, parce que cette maison a été celle de Voldemort ? On pourrait aussi dire qu'elle a été la maison d'un des plus grand héros de la guerre : Severus Snape, de qui tu portes le nom d'ailleurs. Si tu ne veux ne pas aller à Serpentard donne une bonne raison Albus.

Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard parce que je ne pense pas avoir le caractère qu'il faut, ils sont trop calculateur, trop mesquin, je ne pense pas avoir ce caractère.

Par contre tu te vois foncer tête baissée dans tous les problèmes telle une tête brulée irréfléchis comme les Griffondor ? Ou peut-être, te vois-tu comme une personne tellement intelligente qu'elle ne vit que pour les livres, ne pensant qu'à ça, sans cohésions d'équipe comme les Serdaigle ? Ou enfin avec un sens de l'amitié tellement développé que rien ne compte plus, au point de devenir niais, n'étant presque plus capable de faire de la magie comme les Poufsoufle ? Mon père m'a dit un jour où je dénigrais les Poufsoufle, que chaque maison a ses défauts, c'est certain, mais elles ont aussi toutes de grandes qualités faisant que chaque sorciers sortant de Poudlard soit l'un des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. C'est pourquoi je laisserais un libre arbitre au Choixpeau pour choisir ma maison. '' Tout le monde était soufflé. Même mon père qui généralement avait toujours quelque chose à redire était étonné devant cette tirade des plus intéressantes. Sans réfléchir sur ce que je disais, je me tournais vers Rose et lui demandais si elle pouvait me prêter son petit-ami pour qu'il puisse moucher certaines personnes qui venaient faire leur marché à l'orphelinat. Sous ma remarque tout le monde rigola et se détendis. Je vis bien qu'Albus était pensif. Au bout d'un certain temps, il eu l'air plus tranquille et se mêla à la conversation. Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement et sans plus aucune anicroche. Arriva le moment où Victoire mit les garçons dehors avec pour mission de trouver un autre compartiment où se changer. Malgré les suppliques de ceux-ci, nous gardâmes le compartiment. **Peu de temps après**, elle nous dit de regarder par la fenêtre, et là une magnifique vision se présenta a moi : des plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue, au loin on voyait un petit village qui ressemblait à ceux du moyen-âge, et, enfin, dans un coin surélevé, se trouvait un châteaux immense dominant l'horizon, qui ressemblait aux châteaux hantés de certains films : la forêt sombre qui l'entoure, le couché de soleil derrière la bâtisse qui agrandit l'ombre de celui-ci de minutes en minutes. C'était une vision magnifique, dommage que je ne puisse la prendre en photo pour la montrer à Catherina... Deux minutes après cette pensée nous entamions un tournant qui nous fit perdre de vue le château, puis nous entrâmes en gare. Le train qui était déjà bruyant le devint encore avec toutes les 1er années, se levant et se précipitant vers l'extérieure. Avec Rose et Victoire nous trouvâmes un chemin pour pouvoir sortir. Une fois dehors nous fûmes rattrapées par Albus et Scorpius. Finalement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les deux géants qui nous appelaient avec toutes les premières années. Je reconnaissais l'un d'eux, je me souvenais l'avoir vus à la banque sorcière. Une fois arrivée à leur niveau, Albus, et Rose les saluèrent. Je savais maintenant leur prénom : Hagrid et Graup. Une fois toutes les 1ères années rassemblées ils nous emmenèrent vers des barques qui se conduisaient toutes seules. Je m'asseyais dans l'une d'elle, accompagnée d'Albus, Rose, et Scorpius. Une fois tout le monde installé, ainsi que les deux guides, les barques commencèrent à avancer. En me penchant près de l'eau, je cru voir un tentacule. Rose attira mon attention de sorte à regarder devant moi. Je vis alors le château illuminé par des lanternes suspendus dans les airs, ainsi que par les lumières intérieures et leur reflet dans le lac. Cette vue était encore plus spectaculaire que celle dans le train. Doucement nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château. Une fois les barques arrêtées, nous débarquâmes. Ce ne fut que grâce au réflexe du géant Graup, je crois, que je ne tombai pas à l'eau. Je me savais maladroite, il était donc obligatoire qu'au moment où la barque avait prise une petite vague, je devais essayer de sortir de celle-ci. Je le remerciais, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les grilles du château. Au moment d'entrée dans le parc, je trébuchais une fois encore. Cette fois ce n'était pas la faute de ma maladresse, mais au fait qu'une image d'une autre vie me vint en tête. Je ne me retrouvais plus dans ce magnifique parc au coucher du soleil mais, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, des éclairs de différentes couleurs volaient dans tous les sens, le bruit des corps qui tombent, les cris d'agonie… Tout cela me terrorisait. Le pire de tout cela fut le cruel rire de mon père qui se régalait, sans aucune honte. Je crus mourir lorsque je me rendis compte la personne qui se réjouissait dans cette scène c'était moi. Je sentais du plaisir à voir ces personnes s'entretuer : la peur de mourir était dans leur regard. Je pensais mourir et me sentis tomber dans un trou noir. Je ne tombai pas à terre, ni dans les pommes, grâce à Scorpius qui me retint par les épaules et à Rose qui me mit des petites claques, ce qui marchât assez bien. Une fois remise sur pied, nous suivîmes les autres qui ne c'étaient pas rendu compte de mon état.

Finalement nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte où nous attendait un tout petit professeur monté sur une chaise pour pouvoir tous nous voir. Il se présenta comme étant le professeur Flitwick. Il nous demanda de patienter car nous partirons bientôt. Je me concentrais sur le professeur, car je sentais que cette pièce me rappelait aussi d'anciens souvenirs que je n'avais pas vécu. Finalement, après un court instant, sous le regard inquiet de mes trois amis, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur la _grande salle. _Elle portait bien son nom par sa grandeur inimaginable, son plafond des plus splendide représentai la nuit calme et étoilée de l'extérieure. Quatre tables étaient alignées en parallèle, une cinquième était perpendiculaire aux autres. Aux côtés de chacune d'elles étaient installées étudiants et professeurs. Nous avançâmes tous ensemble, une fois les quatre tables passées, qui représentaient surement les fameuses quatre maisons. Le professeur Flitwick installa un chapeau sur le tabouret en face de toute la salle : _le répartisseur_. Celui-ci était un chapeau avec une ouverture au milieu, qui lui servait de bouche, il commença une chanson étrange, mais qui résonna jusqu'au plus profond de moi :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblées par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle au monde_

_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_Puis-je vous la conter ?_

_Je ne peux juger,_

_car pendant un temps_

_personne n'écouta le chapeau pensant,_

_ce qui amena le pays_

_dans une guerre sans merci._

_Mais l'amour, et son représentant_

_ont vaincu le mal le plus mordant._

_Mais l'histoire serait-elle finie_

_ou le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pris_

_pour se protéger, un défit._

_Tout n'est pas encore écrit_

_et les descendants_

_différents de leurs parents,_

_écriront leur propre histoire_

_que je conterais une autre fois._

_Pour vous répartir selon vos valeurs_

_on m'appelle le répartisseur._

_L'histoire a montré_

_le pouvoir que m'on donné_

_les quatre puissants sorciers_

_ascendant de cette assemblée._

_Si vous allez à_ _Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux. _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à_ _Poufsouffle_ _vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et __**loyaux**_.

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle_ _vous accueillera peut-être._

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à_ _Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin._

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Ainsi je vous répartie_

_afin que tout soit fini,_

_pose-moi sur ta tête_

_pour que je prête_

_un instant d'attention,_

_pour savoir dans quel maison_

_tu seras_

_et resteras_

_a Poudlard_

_pendant un bon temps petit lard._

Tout le monde applaudit. Je restais touchée sans savoir pourquoi. Finalement, le professeur Flitwick commença à appeler chaque noms pour nous répartir.

''- Amanda Almadide

… Serdaigle !'' Ainsi parla le Choixpeau après un moment de silence.

Alexia Kelig

… Serpentard !

Betina desperida

… Serpentard '

Rose Weasley

… Griffondor ! 'Ainsi 4 personnes furent envoyées à Serdaigle, trois à Poufsouffle, cinq à serpentard, et deux à Griffondor. Arriva le tour de :

'' Scorpius Malfoy !

…'' Un long silence passa. Scorpius avait l'air très concentré et en grande conversation avec le Choixpeau, puis finalement celui-ci cria '' Serpentard !'' Pour Scorpius cela avait l'air peu important, il nous jeta un regard et nous souri. J'entendis alors dire derrière moi que Scorpius allait suivre les traces de son père et devenir un mangemort

. A ces mots, mon père se réveilla, et essaya de me forcer à me retourner pour leur dire : devenir mangemort sous ses ordres était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à ce garçon. Comme cela mon père pourrait le former, et il ne deviendrait pas un lâche comme son père. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il disait, comme souvent. Ce fut une pression sur ma main qui me réveilla. Je regardais devant moi et vit que Rose se trouvait sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau allait parler pour crier : ''Griffondor''. C'est son père qui va être content.

'' Merope Dimpt

Je levai rapidement la tête, et commença à avancer. Une fois assise sur le tabouret, on me mit le Choixpeau sur la tête et j'entendis une voix.

'' Bonjour jeune Voldemort Jedusor. Je ne pensais pas voir la descendance d'un monstre tel que toi, mais je vois (merci) que votre mère était bien différente de sa famille. Heureusement pour toi.

Ho ! Tom tu es ici aussi ! ça complique la donne. Dis-moi fripouille, je devine que tu veux envoyer ta fille à Serpentard, mais elle est bien différente de toi, heureusement pour elle.

Écoute-moi veille chose rapiécée, le choix de sa maison ne se fait pas, elle va a Serpentard. Tu sais je crois réellement que j'aurais dû te brûler cette fois-là.

Sauf que cette chère Rowena était plus intelligente que toi, elle a mis de nombreuses protections sur moi. Mais de toute façon le choix de sa maison ne te revient pas. Elle a un caractère bien différent du tien.

Rien n'échappe à Voldemort ! Je t'ordonne donc de l'envoyer à Serpentard, sinon tu comprendras que Serdaigle ne t'a pas protégé de tout !

Je décidais d'intervenir et d'essayer de renvoyer mon père à l'intérieure de mon esprit. Il tenait bon, et ce fut au moment **où** je croyais lâcher et abandonner que je reçus l'aide du Choixpeau.

Bien maintenant qu'il est enfermé, voyons où je vais t'envoyer : je vois beaucoup de pouvoirs, cette maitrise de l'occlumencie si jeune le prouve, une force intérieure, une volonté de montrer ses preuves, de réussir. Il est vrai que Serpentard t'irais bien... Mais je vois aussi beaucoup de courage et une amitié pour les personnes qui te sont proche indéfectible... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas mieux, à la fois pour toi, et pour ton combat que : GRIFFONDOR !''

Alors que je voulus me lever, je reçus un mal de tête insupportable, je dû m'accrocher à la chaise pour tenter de combattre la colère de mon père. Malgré tout, je perdis un peu du contrôle que j'avais, et je me vis agrippé férocement le Choixpeau et tendre la main vers ma baguette. Par chance, quelqu'un m'agrippa et me tint serrée contre lui. Il me parla calmement, et je réussie à reprendre le contrôle. Je savais que seul _lui_ pouvait arriver à ce résultat. Une fois calmée je lui serrais doucement la main, notre signe. Doucement, il me lâcha et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table des Griffondor. Je savais que tous me regardait. Je n'osais donc plus lever les yeux. Je regardais le sol. Quand je m'assis, je fixais mon assiette vide. Quand je sentie une main venir serrer la mienne, je levais les yeux et plongeait dans le regard de Rose. Elle **me souri** et se tourna vers la répartition quand nous entendîmes le nom d'Albus. Je rebaissais le regard, car j'avais honte de ne pas avoir réussie à bloquer mon père, normalement c'était dur mais cette fois-ci était pire que toutes les autres. Il avait été dans une telle fureur qu'il aurait été capable de tout si on ne m'avait pas bloqué. Je sortie de mes songes quand j'entendis le Choixpeau crier : SERPENTARD. Je levais les yeux et vis en premier lieu le regard stupéfait de James, puis en me tournant vers le Choixpeau je vis Albus debout à côté de celui-ci, qui le regardait avec deux gros yeux. Je crus un instant qu'il allait réagir comme moi, mais après un regard sur moi et sur Scorpius, il haussa les épaules, et s'en alla vers sa nouvelle table.

**P.D.V Albus :**

Le voyage c'était bien passée, si on oubliait la petite altercation entre Mérope et MacLarren, qui c'était plus ou moins bien terminé... Néanmoins cet épisode m'avait permis d'avoir un autre regard sur différentes choses comme le cas Scorpius Malfoy et la maison dans laquelle j'allais être envoyé.

Mon père et oncle Ron parlaient souvent de Mr Malfoy, le décrivant comme un homme d'une grande force, autant moral que physique et avec, également, un grand courage. Mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il représentait bien sa maison, courageux mais pas fonceur, et attention: uniquement en dernier recours, et surtout bien caché. Personne ne devait jamais qui il était réellement. C'est pourquoi l'idée de Scorpius défendant ouvertement Mérope, sans craindre les conséquences, n'avait jamais traversé mon esprit.

Il y a également les préjugés entre maisons : qui aurait envie qu'on le pense orgueilleux, prétentieux, ne se mélangeant pas aux autres parce qu'il appartenait à la maison des serpents. Cependant Malfoy m'avait montré que tout cela n'était que préjugés et que tout pouvait exister dans une maison. Autant part sa manière de défendre toutes les maisons que par sa personnalité. Il a tout pour aller à Serpentard, mais il ne ressemblait pas à ce que les personnes disaient à propose des Serpentards. Alors qu'il nous expliquait son point de vue sur les maisons je décidais d'y réfléchir. Je remarquais que Rose s'inquiétait de me voir pensif, mais d'une certaine manière j'en avais besoin. Papa avait peut-être raison, je portais le nom de Severus, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Tout le monde dans ma famille et dans le monde sorcier connaissaient le nom et l'histoire de Severus Snape, la plus grande force de la lumière, le plus grand espion jamais existant. Et également un véritable Serpentard, dans tout les sens du terme, à tel point que certains disaient qu'il était le véritable descendant de Salazard Serpentard. J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand Victoire nous mis à la porte de NOTRE compartiment. Nous étions tellement abasourdi que nous avons réagis qu'au moment où la porte se fermait devant notre nez.

Pendant que je me changeais, avec les autres garçons, je remarquais que Ted semblait de plus en plus tendu, à l'approche de Poudlard. C'est alors que certaines réactions de Mérope me reviennent en mémoire : on avait l'impression qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, toutefois dans les moments de crise, elle ne se réfugiait pas auprès de James ou de moi mais auprès de Ted. Le plus étrange cependant, était le fait que celui-ci ne semblait pas plus étonné que cela, comme si ce fait était normal... on me coupa une fois de plus dans mes réflexions en m'indiquant que l'on arrivait en gare. En sortant du compartiment je réussie à retrouver les deux jeunes filles, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Hagrid et Graup qui nous appelaient. Juste avant de partir, James m'attrapa le bras et me dit tout bas ''on se retrouve à la table des griffons petit frère''. Je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme déclaration, je lui souri sans lui répondre et rejoignit les autres. Rose et moi le saluions, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers des barques. Une fois monté je surveillais chaque virages car mes parents ainsi que James m'avaient dit que la plus belle vue de Poudlard était sur le lac, et ils n'avaient pas menti. Le château était splendide dans la pénombre, la lumière sortant par les fenêtres se reflétait sur le lac. Enfin nous arrivions au lieu de débarquement et je m'étonnais que personne ne tombe dans l'eau. Jusqu'au moment où Mérope tente de descendre, par chance Graup évita la catastrophe. Puis nous avancions vers le château par les jardins, la vue était magnifique et sans faire attention, je distançais mes amis. Lorsque je le remarquais, je me retournais pour voir Rose mettre des claques à Mérope alors que celle-ci était partie dans les vapes. On avait l'impression qu'une vision effrayante lui était présenté. J'allais m'approcher quand elle repris conscience, je fis donc comme si de rien n'était mais lançait un regard à Rose pour bien lui faire comprendre que nous devions parler après.

Une fois rentrée dans le château, le professeur Flitwick nous fit passer dans la grande salle. Les descriptions que j'avais entendu était plutôt réaliste même si le plafond était plus impressionnant. Puis le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson et commença la répartition, les noms et les maisons défilaient. Rose fut envoyé à Griffondor, pour la plus grande joie d'oncle Ron, pour le moment toutes les maisons étaient à peu près équilibrés. Puis arriva le moment de Sco...Malfoy, après une certaine hésitation, ce qui en étonna plus d'un, le Choixpeau fini par l'envoyer à Serpentard. Certains parlèrent de son père mais ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire, tout comme moi, mais j'avais au moins le mérite d'éviter de juger les gens de part leur ascension. Parce qu'alors James et moi serions bien embêter, nous ne sommes pas de super sorcier et pourtant notre père était le Survivant. Puis vint le tour de Mérope, au début cela se passa un peu comme avec Malfoy, si on oubliait son froncement de sourcil. On avait l'impression qu'elle combattait quelque chose, puis après un temps cela sembla passer, elle avait l'air plus calme. Le Choixpeau cria ''Griffondor'' pour finir. Cela m'étonna, je la voyais plus à Serdaigle à cause de sa volonté de tout savoir. Elle se leva et agrippa le Choixpeau qui sembla étonné, et voulu attraper sa baguette dans la volonté de lui jeter un sort, tous, même les professeurs, restèrent tétanisé. Puis il se leva, couru jusqu'à Mérope l'agrippa pour la faire lâcher le Choixpeau et commença à lui parler calmement. Il ne la lâcha pas malgré les coups qu'il reçu au début. Elle fini par ce calmer et reprendre conscience. Une fois cela fait, il lui pris la main et l'accompagna à sa table. Cela se voyait qu'elle avait honte de son geste, mais en même temps qui aurait eu l'idée d'attaquer le Choixpeau à cause de sa MAISON ! Je n'eux pas le temps d'y repenser car je fus appelé pour mettre le Choixpeau. Une voix résonna en moi :

'Alors voici encore un Potter. Dit-moi jeune homme, comptes-tu faire comme ton père et ton frère en refusant la maison dans laquelle je compte t'envoyer ou vas-tu écouter mes conseils ? Car plus têtu que les Potter je ne connais pas, ils arrivent tous ici en ayant des exigences. Ton père ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard et ton frère ne voulait aller qu'à Griffondor, alors qu'il aurait été un parfait Poufsouffle. Bref passons à ton cas. Je vois beaucoup de courage et de loyauté, qui sont caractéristiques de Griffondor, mais je vois aussi une grande importance pour l'amitié, ce qui est un signe des Poufsouffle. Ho mais que vois-je, tu es un grand malin, un vrai roublard et tu veux montrer une différence par rapport à ton père et ton frère. Et bien je crois que Serpentard t'irai a ravir autant pour ton caractère mais aussi pour ta volonté de différence ! Quand penses-tu ?

Heu... Je crois que oui...

Hé bien je dirais donc...Serpentard''. Je me levais de mon siège hébété par le discours de l'objet que l'on disait le plus intelligent de l'histoire. Je jetais un regard à James qui était le plus étonné de tous, mais aussi à Mérope. Elle me regardait avec la crainte d'avoir perdu un ami. Je me détournais, haussais les épaules me disant que ce problème serait réglé plus tard. Et me dirigeait vers la table des serpents où m'attendait Malfoy avec un grand sourire.

La fin de la répartition arriva, et au moment ou nous pensions enfin manger, la directrice se leva et commença son discours :

'' je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année, pour les anciens et de commencer ce temps avec les nouveaux. Je vais préciser certaines choses. Le règlement se doit d'être respecter en tout point, aucun n'écart ne sera toléré.

Cette année un remaniement du personnel à lieu. Mme Ponfresh étant presque à la retraite, a pris cette année un ancien élève comme apprenti pour que l'année prochaine il prenne la relève, je vous prie donc de bien vouloir accueillir Mme Luna Loveggod Londubat.' des applaudissements retentir alors que celle-ci arrivait. Je sentait que l'année allait être drôle avec Luna en infirmière. 'Je voudrais également accueillir un nouveau professeur d'histoire. Il s'occupera de l'histoire des temps moderne en accord avec l'ancien professeur, je vous demande d'accueillir Mr Glad. Et enfin, un nouveau professeur de potion entre dans nos rang car le professeur Slughorn souhaitait prendre sa retraite. Je vous demande d'accueillir Mr Malfoy.'' Tandis que tout le monde applaudissait l'arrivé des deux professeurs je sentis Scorpius se tendre et jeter un regard de détresse à Rose et moi. Malheureusement nous ne pouvions rien faire, son père était notre professeur et s'il voulait sortir au grand jour avec Rose il devait au moins le dire au professeur Malfoy.

Le reste du repas se passa avec les commentaires de chacun sur les nouveaux professeurs. Au moment du départ vers le dortoir, je vis que Neville appelait Mérope et la conduire dans une autre direction. Si elle commençait déjà a se faire remarquer son année n'allait pas être des plus calme. Mais il fallait tout de même retenir que cette répartition n'était pas banal. Un Malfoy qui n'est pas automatiquement envoyé chez les Serpentards, un élève moldu qui essaie d'attaquer le Choixpeau et un Potter envoyé chez les serpents. Qu'elle rentrée étrange... Je me demande ce que Papa et tante Hermione vont penser en sachant cela.

Alors un commentaire ?


End file.
